


Frostbite

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Frostbite [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CharacterxOC, F/M, Some minor violence and death, Torn apart families, metahuman OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Dyna's life has been turned inside out, she's gone from the top to the very bottom. All because of the particle accelerator explosion, and she has no one to turn to. Or so she thought. She would never have turned to thieving but in the right company with the right reasons, its not as bad as she could have imagined. She's around the only people who don't see her as just a metahuman or a weapon, the only people who are open to accepting her. SnartxOC





	1. Prisoner

"Everything was a lot more black and white growing up, from the start I knew who and what I was going to be . I had everything I wanted. I was adopted at a young age by wonderful parents who made sure I had everything in the world to get me to the best place possible. I went through high school in a flash, I loved learning new information and I took it in faster than they could teach me. I finished my degree quickly and moved into medical school, from there I become a doctor. Everyone was so proud of me, sure all I did was work but I was fantastic at it. The top of my class and the best doctor at the hospital I worked at. My parents constantly wished I would do a bit more, like date and find someone but it didn't seem so important...not until the night of the accident.

I was working an overnight shift when the Starlab's particle accelerator went off. I woke up, the only one to have seemed to fall unconscious during the event. I don't think I had ever had so many people surrounding me at once and I discovered that I was slightly claustrophobic. That mixed in with the fact that apparently the particle accelerator had a nasty side effect on certain people and fucked majorly with their DNA, made the situation one that I would not have expected. I accidentally electrocuted everyone in the vicinity. Only one person died, the woman who had trained me and been my only real friend. So I ran...I couldn't be near anyone like I had before, it was too dangerous. Luckily I had some money saved up and it wasn't hard to survive for a couple months.

Staying away from the center of attention was my plan, everybody who was someone knew about the Flash and the metahumans...like me but not. I had no desire to hurt anyone, in fact I had thought about turning myself in to Starlabs in case they could fix it. I didn't...I was not an experiment and was not going to subject myself to that. But sitting alone with nothing to do was getting boring and the more I got bored the more I played with these new abilities. One thing about me, Dyan Evangeline was that I learned everything about a new situation even if it was a bad one. By the end of the month I knew the in and outs of my powers and how to be safe around others. Going back to work still wasn't an option, I had quit and not on good measures, my family was avoiding me for all I knew. So I found a new hobby, I broke into the police network and went through all their unsolved murders and kidnappings. I had to help someone and if this was what is was...then so be it.

I linked together most of the kidnappings, a man called Julius ran a gang, they did a number of things from theft to murder. He had been seen with all the woman but never brought in because of some roots with someone high up. So I joined his gang. I had some neat abilities and that worked for him. Of course once there I had to think of what I was going to do to poke around and find the woman. Luckily Julius was in love with woman(hence kidnapping as many as he had) but he was also an abuser. The first person he introduced me to was his sister, I could see the bruises. We became friends instantly and after a couple of weeks, I confided in her. She lead me right to the women, it seemed so easy. They weren't chained, just kept in a locked room which was a lot easier to break into than I would have imagined. The problem happened right as I got them out. The butt of a gun to the back of my head and I was just like those girls. Locked up and only brought out when he wanted to use me. My skills made me a great thief but not so good to him any other way. After all, he wouldn't want to get shocked.

This went on for what felt like years but I found out afterwards that it was only a couple of months..." An excerpt of a page from Dyna Evangeline's journal.

Dyna paced her cell, brushing her fingers through her long midnight black hair, the natural curls were ten times worth after being locked up for weeks without a shower. Her fingers got caught several times as she tried to get the knots out. A steady knock at the steel door and she turned around. Julius moved in, the door shutting behind him. His darker skin matched into the darkness of the room, she could barely make out the green of his eyes, a darker than her own. Hers glimmered in the darkness.

"So are you ready to come out for a day. We have a building that needs to be observed for the day and then maybe if you do good today, I might even let you do the actual robbing this time. After all you have gotten so good in all the practicing we have been giving you." Dyan nodded her head and she moved towards the door with him. It went from his escort to another as she took a shower, taking as much time as she could to get completely clean. Who knew how long it would be before she would have another chance. After that, plans were put in front of her. An hour to study then before they were out again. She went over the map in her head on the drive. It was a bank of some sort, privately owned from what she could tell. Not many people were going in and out. It would have been a beautiful day to walk about, even at a bank. The building itself was beautiful but the forceful grip on her arm ruined it all. She was dragged into the building and held close in case she tried to make a run for it. If she shouted or gave any kind of signal then she would be dead instantly. Half an hour and they were out of there, nicely enough she was allowed to hang with the rest of the crew as they went over all of their plans and waited for the bank to close. Dyna tended to zone this part out, she wasn't made for this, wasn't a thief...she had always wanted to help people and currently she was doing the opposite. The hours went by and she noticed nothing but the men moving in and out of the room.

********

None of the employees at the bank had noticed the girl but Snart had. His eyes followed her, watching carefully. Mostly at the man at her side, holding her in a vise grip. He had keen eyes and never missed a detail. She winced slightly as she walked, and her body was tense. The man was carrying a gun, close at her back. He turned his eyes away, there wasn't anything he could do...but clearly he wasn't the only one canvasing the bank and if he ran into the man later he would be sure to end his life. Snart had a couple rules, no drugs, look out for yourself and those you call your own, don't murder unless it is the last choice and he hated those who abused woman and children. With a deep sigh he nodded to Mick and they head back out. They were going to meet up with Lisa and then they would wait. After all, it would easier when no one was there to set off the alarm or to get hurt. He tried to relax on the couch, but his mind kept going back to the girl. He normally didn't linger on woman, he liked them of course but he was normally into the one night stand. But this girl stayed on his mind...he couldn't stand seeing a woman hurt, it was too much like what he had experienced with his father and all that he had done to his sister Lisa. He was going to find those men but not right now...Mick went very vocal whenever a heist was canceled and he was not in the mood to deal with that. Plus knowing that the men were canvassing the bank as well meant he would most likely see them tonight. He was going to kill two birds with one stone.

********

Dyna waited in the van while the rest of the crew staked out the place, she was handcuffed to the handle of the door. They needed her but they didn't trust her, she was lucky they hadn't killed her by now. Her usefulness outgrew her betrayal to them. She had tried to undo the cuffs as soon as everyone was far enough away not to hear her but Julius was smarter than she would have thought, no one else would have knew to put rubber sleeve on the cuffs to keep her powers from going anywhere. Her powers flowed through her hands and without that current she was powerless. She leaned as far back against the seat as she could, trying to get comfortable. She had just closed her eyes when the door slid open enough that Julius could slide inside, resting by her knees. She opened her eyes with a look of puzzlement that she couldn't hide. He leaned close to her and she instinctively moved back away from him. The growl he let loose stopped her as he grabbed her chin and forced her closer.

"Its your turn, there is a guard on patrol, maybe a few others in the safes. If we go in and kill him, then its bad for business and we won't get the money we want for this run. So overall its not worth the trouble to go full auto in there. We need this to go smoothly and for that we need you to go do this. But you try anything other than the job, then we will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?" She nodded and Julius took off the handcuffs, and moved out of the van so she could get out. She rubbed her wrists as she got out and stretched as much as she could before she was lead into the building. What they were looking for was in the underground vaults which was back through the guards section. It was held in a small cage, a simple necklace but it was worth millions of dollars apparently. Julius held out a gun for her and she shook her head and stepped towards the building. She didn't need it and she hated guns...absolutely hated them, more than she hated her abilities. At least those could be used to help people once she tried it out and mastered it but guns, all they did was hurt. They never should have been invented. She walked up to the doors, sliding in. She knew the cameras were down but she kept to the shadows either way in case they came back up or the guard saw her. She could hear him watching something as she approached the back offices. The door to get to the back was locked. She knew better than to try anything with it in case the man heard it and pulled the alarm. Looking around she jumped over the counter, landing on the other side. Her knee hit the floor hard, making a crack she thought the whole block could hear. The pain shot through her whole leg and she bit down on her lip to keep from calling out. It took her more time than she wanted to get back to her feet, stretching her leg out slowly as she did so. It still hurt but not as bad. She limped, each step getting easier as she moved into the back.

This is where the basic safes were but she wasn't interested in that. She moved to the side when she spotted movement in the back. When she peeked around the corner, the guard was down and two men were already moving down to the vaults. She cursed at herself. How had she not noticed them...how did Julius not. He always got to people when they were scoping out the place. It was his job to make sure no one else got in the way. She followed them down, staying as quiet as she could. She would let them break into the vault and then she would just grab the necklace from them. It was easy...or so she kept telling herself. It seemed easy but knowing everything else she had experienced, it sure as hell wasn't going to be.

**********

Snart watched the men as they moved in and out of the building. He had to hold Mick back, the man was impulsive and this was a bad moment to rush in. He had another entrance secured just in case he was right about earlier. It was riskier because he could get spotted from both ends, either from his competition or the guard on duty. One issue was easier to take care of then the other.

"We need to get in there before we have to call this off and I really don't want to call this off...not again. This time I'll go out in a blaze." Mick growled under his breath, only Snart's arm pushing him back against the wall kept him from running in and ruining the whole plan. Snart was thinking quickly, he had called off the last heist because of these same people(he was 80 percent sure it was the same people.) He was not going to do so again, he just had to chance everything around slightly. He turned to Mick and nodded towards the other door. They had already had this discussion this morning.

"Do your thing to the door before they head inside and we can still get there first. After all we are much better equipped to handle the guard than they are. But don't let him raise the alarm. I am keeping you out of jail and myself of course."

"Of course you are. Lets get the jewel or whatever it is and get out of here." Mick moved to the door, pulling his heat gun out, he held it to the lock and pulled the trigger. The result was instant. Snart moved as soon as the flames were out, hitting the guard in the back of the head and dropping him to the ground. The keys were on the man's waist and he grabbed them, throwing them to Mick at the smallest sound of feet on the marble floors. A woman, the same woman from earlier was walking towards the door. Locked. At least that one. But it wouldn't take her long to figure it out. He wasn't sure he was ready to run into her, he had seen the man with her earlier. This was not the time or place for a rescue, it would end badly and she could get hurt badly. Better to let her do her thing and go after her later.

"You better not be thinking what I think you are...we don't have time for that. Let me get rid of her."

"No. Just get the vault open. We have a job to do." He moved back as she jumped over the counter, if he had been anyone else this would have been the moment to take her out. She clearly hurt herself when she landed and she was very distracted and not experienced. Why they would choose to use her? Besides as bait. Was beyond him. Mick moved into the vault first and Snart followed before she could see him. Now finding it without being seen was going to be harder than he planned. There was a lot more down here than the source had led him to believe. He stayed close by Mick, keeping him as far away from where she was looking as he could. Mick had a short temper and even on a leash it was hard to keep him in control.

"You still have that key?" Mick nudged him and pointed forward to one of the compartments. It had the same marking they had went over and it was locked. It was a good thing he did have the key. He moved past Mick, taking the key out of his pocket as he went and placed it in the lock. Turning it, the door opened and he looked in. Only one thing was on the selves, a small box. He looked over the room before stepping in slowly. This would be a bad time to find out there was an alarm system involved or any other kind of trap. He tapped on the box and examined everything around it before opening it. It was a necklace with a medium sized jewel attached to it, purple in color and from what he had heard worth millions. They would be set for a while and could lay low until the jewel was forgotten about. He could see a small cylinder buried in the felt just above the necklace. It was a sensor that would go off if it was taken through the doors or if the necklace was removed. He just need to trip it, which he didn't have time for with the woman in there looking for it as well.

"Mick keep her distracted but don't and I mean it, don't hurt her. I just need ten minutes at the most. And watch for any alarms...we have enough going on without that."Mick grinned as he pushed off of the door frame and moved out, pulling his gun out and unlocking the trigger. "This is going to be fun." Snart rolled his eyes, pulling a set of tools out of his back pocket and set to work on the sensor. Fingers working quickly as he cut it out of the fabric and looked it over, never moving it past the necklace. He slid a smaller needle into it, working carefully and slowly even when he heard the sound of Mick going crazy as usually.

*********

Dyna followed them down into the vault, as quietly as she could. She stayed far behind them under she got down to the bottom. Looking around she began to explore as carefully as she could without being seen. She only barely knew what she was looking for, a box of some sort in its own vault. She turned the last corner and moved back into the shadows quickly. One of the men was standing there, he grinned as she looked over at him. She mentally cursed herself. She shouldn't have followed them, what she should have done was too have gone back up to Julius and have him send his men up down to finish this job. She was going to get herself killed if she didn't get out of here. She moved to run and jumped back when flames shot close to her. She could smell burning hair and she patted at her scalp quickly before looking at the man.

"Are you going somewhere sweetheart? Don't you want to play?" Dyna stepped out into the open, taking a couple steps back. She looked him over, focusing on the gun. It was a flame thrower, obviously. Much hotter than one she had ever seen. She felt the electricity play across her fingertips, she had a hard time with control in times where her emotions were heightened and fear was the worst. She was also angry, angry at everything that was happening. She shouldn't be here, she should be dealing with patients and living her life. Not being a slave to someone else and be in a situation where she could be hurt or killed. Her pulse picked up and she felt the sting as it jumped from her fingers to along the ground. She watched his eyes light up and he stepped closer, sending another blast of fire at her. She ran behind one of the selves, her static throwing containers across the floor. She kneeled down, focusing as hard she could on the floor around him.

"Nice gun...maybe you should put it down and walk away. All I want is what I came for, I don't want to hurt you." She waved her fingers over the ground barely touching the floor. His chuckle was just irritating, he was underestimating her. She touched the floor full on, a satisfied smile when she heard his scream of pain and he hit the floor. She walked over, kicking the gun away before leaning down to check his pulse. It was a little wavering but recovering.

"You should have just listened." Getting to her feet she walked to the open door, to find another gun in her face. This one was interesting in its own but she was tired of playing this game. "Hand it over...and you don't end up on the floor and possibly in jail like your friend. I just want the necklace and I'll leave." She eyed the box in his hand and watched him debate it over. The look of frustration past across his face and he motioned for her to come in the room.

"It's not a trap, there is a trigger in the box. If it leaves this room, the alarm will go off then we are both screwed. You worse than I think myself. Whoever you are working for, he doesn't seem like he appreciates failure. So you want this, you come here to get it." He put the gun down and stepped back. She debated it over carefully. He could easily kill her if she stepped into the small space with him or he could be telling the truth and she knew if she did go back without it, Julius was likely to beat her till she could barely breath. She stepped slowly into the room, watching the man very carefully.

"Let me see the box, I can fry the trigger." She held out your hand and he tossed the box to her. Her guard dropped as she caught and he pushed her up against the wall, the box, dropping to the floor. He held his arm over her chest, leaning his weight against her. The gun pushed against her stomach, her hand could barely move.

"Try anything and I pull the trigger and I don't want to hurt you. I would much rather help you. I saw the way you are treated and the fear in your eyes...you don't want to be where you are. So I'm going to give you the box and let you take it back to whoever is the man in charge but all I need is his name. I'll find him and do the rest myself. Hmm...what do you say? I'm sure you would much rather be in my debt than his. I am a much better person than I seem." He gave her a small smirk.

"And why would you do this for me. I don't even know you." She felt him relax and step back from her.

"Because I don't like seeing someone used and abused. Especially a woman, it irks something in me. So his name?" He leaned over and tossed her the box. She opened it, frying the sensor and taking it out and throwing it on the ground.

"Julius...I don't know his last name. But he leads a pretty big group and he keeps woman as slaves...or he did. I let them out...working for him is my punishment. What's your name? I don't like being in the dark about anything." She could hear footsteps and she knew it was Julius' men, giving her very little time for this.

"Snart...you can learn the rest later." Snart slipped back into the corner of the room and smiled at her. She exited the room, moving quickly past the man she had put down as he started to stir. She looked back, calling over her shoulder. "Dyna, if you care to know." Julius waited for her at the other side of the room and she winced when he grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly out of the bank.

"The cops are on their way. You weren't suppose to take your time. We'll discuss this when we get back." He shoved her into the back of the van, snatching the box out of her hands. She suppressed the urge to talk back, she didn't want anything broken. This man had a temper like she had never seen and even when she did what he wanted, it didn't seem to matter either way. She leaned back against the seat, throwing on leg over the other as she looked out the window.

Snart moved out of the room, kicking Mick in the shoulder lightly. "Get up we need to get going and be gone before the cops come. Your little game attracted too much attention." Mick groaned, pulling himself up slowly and grabbing his gun.

"I don't like that girl. Did we get the stupid gem or whatever?" Snart rolled his eyes and smiled before strolling past him and heading for the exit. He knew Mick would follow. It was better they discuss everything when they knew they were safe. Especially if the Flash decided to make an appearance tonight.

"I enjoyed her very much, especially because she knocked you on your ass...I'll tell you on the way home. Hurry up...or I will leave you."

"Sure you would." They slipped out of the building, walking past the cop cars as they sped by. Snart threw the pendant to Mick with a smirk.

"I gave her a fake, real enough they would notice. I thought about not but I like her. She has spunk and she's in a bad situation. I put a tracker in the other one. It will lead us right back to where Julius' little group is and we'll knock them down a couple and bring her back home with us. We could use another woman in the group. Give my sister someone to talk with." It was going to take more planning than he was letting on but he knew Mick would go with him, just for the fight. He may not be a good guy but he was easy to lead if you knew him well enough.

"Who says she'll stay?" Snart didn't answer. He knew she would. If she had somewhere else to be, she would never have been in the situation she was in. He knew what it was like to be around someone that controlling and you get out or never get in when there are better options. For her he was going to be the better option and even if she didn't stay. At least she wouldn't be with Julius, getting beat on and used.

"Dyna and I understand each other...let's just go with that and leave it be."


	2. A helping hand

Dyna sighed internally when the handcuffs were put back on her wrists and she was pulled inside and thrown down on the couch. Two men sat next to her, each with a gun pointed at her. She was getting tired of being treated like a criminal by a criminal. She thought they were supposed to have some kind of code towards their own. She had done exactly what he wanted, all she wanted was a little decency and to be out of the handcuffs and she definitely didn't want to go back in the dungeon. She wanted to shower every day and sleep on a real bed. Julius sat across from her, the box sitting on the table between them.

"What did I do? At least tell me that. I'm not just going to sit around without a reason while you glare at me." She confined herself to just staying as relaxed and uncaring as possible. He was either going to tell her or beat the crap out of her and lock her back up. She was most prepared for being beat...or killed but she was hoping he was in a better state of mind than that. He continued to glare at her before pushing the box at her.

"You got the pendant but what I am more concerned about is those men. What did you say to them? Snart is not one to let something out of his sight when he really wants it...you should have killed them." She scoffed, shoving the box right back at him.

"I am not a killer. I won't ever kill, especially for you. I got what you wanted, I'm done and I want out. This will set you for life. Plenty enough to make up for letting your whores go. I just want to go back to being a nobody. No stealing, just going from day to day." She leaned towards him, pushing her hair back out of her face. He shook his head and laughed softly before he leaned close enough to make her push away from him.

"You don't get out unless I kill you. And that would be a waste...you have such a talent and no one else is going to take you. Metahumans are monsters even the ones with good intentions. Don't think Snart will treat you like you are any better than the rest. He's a thief, he doesn't want to get involved with you. Whatever he promised you is a lie...Now if you want to ever change your mind and commit yourself to me, I'm open to that. I love your powers and the damage they can cause. I would allow you your freedom for the simplest thing. Work for me and sleep with me and you can have anything in the world that you want. Do we have a deal?" He gave her a smirk and she growled, standing up.

"That is never happening, I'll go back to being locked up. Thank you very much. There is nothing in the world worth being with you."

"Very well. Take her back to her room. No food for the night and maybe I'll think about some dinner for you tomorrow. I can't promise anything, after all there is nothing in the world you need from me." The men pulled Dyna to her feet. She let them, walking right past Julius without even looking at him. She wasn't going to give him anything even the satisfaction of the anger that was etched into her face. The cuffs were taken off and she was shoved into the dirty room. She picked the far wall to lean up against, as she watched the door. She was going to get out of here, whether it was by her own means or she had some help. She wouldn't believe that Snart had used her, why give her the pendant? He didn't seem like that kind of person, he seemed...better. Like he had at least some sort of moral code. Being a thief didn't mean he had to be a bad guy. Unlike Julius who was just bad, there wasn't anything could about him. He was a murderer and a user. She resigned to closing her eyes. She was exhausted from using her powers, she kept them on lock down usually but it hadn't so bad. She hadn't killed anyone and he had barely been unconscious. Maybe practice would be worth it after all it would give her a way to spend her time while she schemed on getting out of here.

*********

Snart leaned up against the wall of the room as he watched Mick clean his gun with a serious expression on his face. Snart fought against rolling his eyes and saying something sarcastic, something told him it would not be a good moment to do so if he didn't want this to turn into a fight.

"What is wrong with my plan?"

"All of it. I hate it..."

"All of it? Or just the fact I want to go rescue this woman...Dyna." Mick glared up at him and Snart sighed, moving to sit on the other one of the chairs in the room. Mick watched him, waiting for an explanation, but received a shrug when Snart looked back over at him.

"I don't know what makes her so special but she is. I want to save her from this Julius and I want to take care of her. Is that such a bad thing? Don't answer that...just we go through with the plan and see where we go from there, her abilities would be useful and she beat you. Certainly that has to make you a little bit interested?"

"Fine but we go through the front door. You want to fuck with this guy, take her from under his fingertips. Damage his men, fuck up everything and get her. He'll be fucking pissed and you get the chance to get up in his face. I know how you like that and I get to burn things, no rules attached. That is the only way that I will be okay with this." Mick stood up, leaving the room but not before he threw over his shoulder. "And she better be worth it. This better not end up a waste of time or I am going to kill her..."

Snart leaned back in his chair, one elbow on the arm of the chair as he rubbed his temples, eyes closing. Letting Mick go crazy was not his idea of a good plan in any kind of situation, especially not this one but he knew that Julius' men were rapist and abusers. In truth they deserved it and it wasn't like those type of men didn't have it coming to them. Death was the better option than letting them continue to kill and torture. He continued to turn in over in his head as the hours ticked by with no other alternative coming to mind he decided the best thing was to get Dyna out quickly before Julius had time to get in the way and way before Mick burned the whole place down. He looked up when his sister Lisa walked into the room, she gave him a small smile before sitting next to him.

"You look conflicted, not something I'm use to seeing on your face...it would be a whole lot easier if you let me come with you, I am a lot of help." She gave him a look and he gave her one back, more stern. "I don't doubt that but I don't want you to get hurt. This isn't a robbery or fun, this is very dangerous. These are men that I don't want you anywhere near...plus I need you here, getting a room ready for our guest and finding some extra clothes for her. We won't be gone more than an hour."

"Mick seems to think differently, he is super excited about this. Are you sure you want him going? We both know how he is." Snart gave a deep sigh, shaking his head.

"I don't think this is a good idea but he is likely to keep them all very distracted. Either way I just need to get her out...what he does after that isn't my concern. He'll follow me out, he always has. Lisa, just remember...he is good...sometimes and that sometimes is why I trust him."

"You can be too trusting sometimes, you know how I feel." She got to her feet, walking out of the room as Mick walked in. "Are we going now? I don't want to wait much longer." Snart smiled over at him and nodded. He followed him out the door, holding his gun close by as they walked up to Julius' hideout. A very well kept building for this side of town. He let Mick lead the way, he was the one who wanted to storm the castle so to say. He made sure to keep a distance behind, getting shot wasn't part of his plans. Mick looked back once, grinning at him before kicking the door down, gun literally blazing. Snart scoffed, following him in. He stayed low to the ground, avoiding most of the violence. Grabbing one of the men that ran at him, he slammed him into the wall, pressing the muzzle of his gun against the man's throat.

"This can be simple or hard. You can either tell me where to find the young woman Dyna, I'm sure you know exactly who I am talking about or I can beat it out of you. Your choice." The man kicked out at him and Snart slammed his head into the wall. With a grunt he tossed him on the ground. "Now that is not the best answer...do you want to try again?" He aimed the gun, starting up the trigger. The man's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"The cells they are down in the basement. She's the only one there right now, the one all the way at the end. The bigger one...Julius will kill you if you do anything with her."

"I would love to see him try. Thanks. For the information." With a kick to the skull he knocked the man unconscious before heading to find the stairs, running down them. He checked the room over before heading down to the end of the hall. He brushed his fingers over the lock before taking a step back. It was a simple lock, easy to break. He aimed and froze the lock over before smashing his gun over it and pulling open the door.

********

Dyna woke, startled by the sound of gun fire. She had passed out after about an hour or so of throwing her electricity off a spot on the wall. She hadn't expected her abilities to take a toll on her but they did. She was still pretty tired as she pushed herself to her feet, moving closer to the door to listen. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps, heavy and male moving across the room. She moved quickly and quietly to the other corner, kneeling down. She heard the snap of the lock and prepared herself as the door slid open. She had it in her mind to kill whoever walked through the door. She jumped to her feet, and moved to grab the man. He was quicker and prepared for it. He grabbed her by the wrist, his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. She struggled, throwing her head back trying to get him to let go.

"Stop. Just stop. Its me...Snart. I'm not trying to hurt you...I'm here to get you out. Calm down." She slowly registered the voice and relaxed and he let her go. She turned around, rubbing her wrist, still breathing heavily from the adrenaline pumping through her body. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its fine...I heal pretty quickly. I was worried you weren't going to come. I'm not use to people keeping their word...sorry about attacking you." He shrugged, holding out his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse. Now we should leave before Julius comes down here sniffing around for you. I would prefer not to have to fight him at the moment. My partner is causing quite the mess up there." She pushed past him and up the stairs, keeping her head down. He moved to slide past her and placed his hand on her shoulder making sure she stayed close.

"Your partner is the pyromanic right? Go find him. I know my way out, plus he's going to get himself killed if he keeps up the flamethrower business." She watched him think it over before nodding to her. She made her way out the front, sliding past the charred bodies. She kicked them out of her way as she walked out. The smell didn't bother her much, she had worked a lot of burn cases when she worked in the hospital. She knew how to block out the smell. She jumped and spun around as a hand came down on her shoulder. Julius chuckled, holding his hands up.

"Now, now. All this trouble...was it really worth it? Just so I have to kill Snart and throw you back in your cell." She took a step back as he walked towards her. She knew she should run but she also knew there was no way in hell she was turning her back on him. He would rather kill her than let her go. She stumbled back, when someone pulled her behind them. The man she had knocked unconscious back at the bank stood in front of her...Snart's partner. She stared at him in surprise.

"Back off. You fuck with her, I will fuck you up and not in the way you would enjoy." He pointed his flamethrower gun at Julius and she watched the anger cross the man's features.

"You really like playing second best for Snart. You do everything he says...even when you don't agree."

"I don't need to agree. I trust him, that's why we are partners. He's not my boss, I do have a mind of my own." She sighed, watching the two. Julius was trying to rile him up and it was working. Not that it seemed to take a lot. He acted very on the edge and she didn't doubt that one word and she would be on the receiving side of his temper.

"Really because it sure seems like your his little bitch. Saving her...what's in i-"The rest was cut off in a scream as ice rose up his leg to his chest. Snart walked around him, pulling the pyro back. "He was getting rather annoying. We should leave before the ice thaws. You've had enough fun for today Mick." He took the man by the shoulder, leading him away. Dyna looked back at Julius before following after them. She didn't have anywhere else and she sure as hell wasn't going to stay anywhere Julius could find her. She followed them back to a small apartment, a woman waited outside. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Snart waved her over and Dyna froze.

"Hey don't worry. I'm not a threat. I'm Lisa...Leo's sister." Dyna looked at Snart then at Mick with a confused expression and Lisa turned to glare at her brother. "You didn't bother to give her your full name. Jeesh that's trusting...I'm Lisa, this is my brother Leonard and this firestarter is Mick Rory." Lisa smiled, holding out her hand for Dyna, who took it giving a small smile. This was a nice surprise, being around two men was going to get old quickly...especially after all the time she had already spent around men. Female companionship was desperately needed.

"Dyna Evangeline. Its nice to finally be on first name terms." That got a laugh from nearly everyone, Mick didn't seem particularly fond of her but she didn't really care to much. After all she had kicked his ass, he was allowed to be pissed off about that. Leo moved them all inside, locking the door once they were and Lisa pulled her towards one of the back rooms.

"You need a shower...and I have spare clothes in here for you. Once you have cleaned up, we can order dinner and I'm sure my brother would like to talk to you a bit more. After all you are a stranger here...I'll leave you be." Dyna closed the door after Lisa walked out. She didn't have that much to talk about to him but he had saved her life. It couldn't hurt to share. She turned the water on and pulled her clothes off, throwing them in the trash. Looking in the mirror, she barely recognized herself. It had been so long since she looked in a mirror. Her hair was knotted and everywhere, she looked like a zombie. It was a terrible sight. She checked the water before climbing in and relaxed into the warm water. She closed her eyes as it hit her scalp and rolled down her back. She didn't know how long she stood there but eventually she reluctantly opened her eyes and grabbed the soap. She felt so much better being clean, her hair was another matter. She cleaned it as well as she could before getting out and drying off. She searched the drawers for scissors and cut her hair closer to her shoulders. Most of the knots fell out as she cut and she brushed her fingers through her hair, straightening the rest out. She quickly got dressed before heading into the living area.

Mick and Lisa was nowhere to be seen but Leo was lounging on the couch. She watched him as he cleaned his gun. She had never really gotten a good look at him until now. He had his parka off, only his jeans and a short sleeved black shirt which was tight across his chest, she could see a tattoo on his upper arm but she couldn't make out what it was. He had military short black hair and in all honesty he was a good looking guy. She was willing to bet he knew it too, and he would use it to his advantage when he needed too. She moved to sit next to him and he turned to face her, light green eyes looking her up and down.

"Feel better?"

"I do...Lisa said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. Don't worry, nothing serious. I just need to know if you know any buyers that you can get a hold of for this." He held out the pendant and she gave him a wide eyed look.

"Where did you get that?" Julius-"

"Julius has a fake...he'll figure it out when he tries to sell it or if he has eyes in his head. I know you worked for him before he went crazy on you...you must know at least one buyer who will work with us. I wouldn't ask if I had one myself."

"No, its fine. I know of one. I can get in touch with him in a couple of days. For now its best if I lay low. He'll be looking for me." She moved to get up but Leo stopped her.

"You're safe here and when you want to talk for real...about anything. I'll be here. You're apart of this family now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled at him, nodding and he let her get up. She turned to go find Lisa before stopping in the door frame. She turned back to face him, leaning against the door.

"Thank you...there is something you should know...I'm a metahuman. That's why Julius wants to get me back. I'm useful to him. I...I don't want to be another tool, I won't be used again." Leo got to his feet and walked over to her.

"You won't be. As I said you are a part of this family. If you want to help with heists or use your unique gifts, that is your choice. We look after each other. Metahuman or not. You have a right to your own decisions. Now go. I'm sure your tired. I'll ask Lisa to bring some food up to you later. Your room is the last one down the hall."

"Thank you...again."

"Its nothing." Dyna turned and moved down the hall, opening the door and sliding in, shutting it behind her. She laid down on the bed and it wasn't long before she was unconscious.

********

Leo moved back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Now that she was cleaned up and dressed up. His sister didn't own any clothes that didn't sell her body. Not that he was judging, they were her clothes and her body and he knew damn well she could look after herself. He definitely wasn't complaining about how Dyna looked in them. She was all curves and she had hair that he would just love to tangle his fingers in. It wasn't often he was actually attracted to someone. He used people so often that he didn't think about dating or anything like that but she was different and he hadn't expected it.

"Thinking about someone...she's very pretty. Though I don't know how you are with courting woman. Usually they fall all over you...she might be different." Lisa leaned up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I like her." Leo chuckles, wrapping an arm around her.

"She's something special. But I'm not going to do anything. She doesn't need me leeching after her. I'll wait. In time if she stays and is comfortable here, then maybe I'll flirt with her. I'm not going to push anything. We'll see in a couple of months how things are going. For now...I'm glad you like her. You need some company other than myself and she needs someone she can talk to without feeling like she's under interrogation."

"She's nervous, give her a week and she'll open up to you. She wants to trust you...I can tell. You're a good guy Leo. Even for a thief you are a good guy. She's going to see that and that is all that is going to matter for you guys because she needs someone good to make her smile." He looked down, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Bring her some food and don't skip eating, yourself." He pushed her playfully and she pushed back before grabbing two plates and heading to Dyna's room. Leo ate a little himself before laying down on the couch. He kept an eye on the door. He knew that Julius could find this place and he wasn't going to let anything happen to anyone here.

Lisa moved to Dyna's room and knocked before walking in. She smiled, seeing her asleep and snuck back out. Food could wait until the morning, sleep was more important at this moment.


	3. RingMaster

Dyna woke up, blinking slowly at the sun coming in through the blinds. She rolled over into the covers with a smile. It had been a month now and she still wasn't use to being able to wake up in her own time with no one forcing her awake. Sleeping through the night in a soft comfortable bed was her favorite thing that she actually looked forward to and food. Whenever she wanted and she didn't have to worry about starving. Leo made sure there was always food in the house, he even brought home takeout once. She was getting use to being here and it almost felt like home, she had even opened up more. Her and Lisa had both discussed their family and she even had a full conversation with Leo and it wasn't bad. He was pretty great, amusing even when he wasn't focusing on keeping Mick in check. Mick...now that was her problem. He was fine when he had something to focus on but when he was bored, he made her life hell. He literally sat outside her door and made comments every time he walked by about how she owed them. Leo had told her to ignore it, that when she felt ready then they would go to her buyer, she had even seen him talk to Mick but it didn't matter. Mick clearly didn't like her and the feeling was very mutual. If she had another place to be, his attitude would have pushed her out but she had no where else to go and she wasn't about to leave another home over his temper and impatience.

She had been keeping an ear out for Julius and it seemed like he had gone underground for now. After all the cops had been all over his hideout after the fire and with everything she was sure they found, there would be a manhunt out for him. Even his most trusted were out of the game. She knew that she should bring up the buyer why she still had the chance. But she didn't want to be used and be out on her own again. After all if Mick had his way, she wouldn't be here in the first place, she would be dead or worse and they would have been using whatever back alley tradesmen they could find. Leo wanted the money worth, which would be a lot. That was the end of all heists. It was suppose to be worth millions. She knew that Julius' buyer ran a nightclub and that would be the place to go and for now it seemed like this was going to be the best chance before Julius came back out into the open.

She threw on some clothes, before heading down the hall into the living room. She hadn't realized the others would probably still be asleep when she was thinking this over. She paced around the kitchen once before leaning against the counter, she jumped at the voice next to her.

"You looked focused, anything interesting in here? Because I sure as hell couldn't find anything good to eat this morning." Snart chuckled as she glared at him before turning to face him.

"No, nothing but I thought maybe today we could go talk to that buyer. That is if you are still interested?"

"Of course I am...what changed your mind? You haven't been very talkative about any of this, its been a little crushing." She shrugged. "I don't have to tell you who he is."

"Very good point...So where are we headed then?"

"49 Groove. Its a night club ran by Julius buyer. He goes by RingMaster. He's not really anything special from what I saw but he knows what's good and he has a lot of money. I'm not very fond of him." She crossed her arms over her chest, she hated the man, he was called RingMaster because he was also in the slave trade. If you didn't work as one of his strippers, then you worked for someone for a good amount of money. The man treated woman like pets and wouldn't even listen if one was talking. This was why she couldn't just take the pendant herself even if she wanted to, he only dealt with men.

"Yes. I know him. He's not my favorite person either. Do want to go now? There isn't much point in getting the others involved until I know its going to be a solid deal. Right now its just a talk." Dyna nodded, and moved to the door to get her shoes and followed him out the door. She got into the vehicle they kept in the back. The ride up to the club was quiet, and she leaned her head on her hand as she looked out the window at the city. She hadn't been outside in so long even after Snart had taken her in. She didn't see the point...especially with a mark on her head. Until Julius gave up or was dead, she was never going to be completely safe. She was only going out now because she knew Leo wasn't going to let anyone lay a hand on her.

Snart pulled the vehicle in behind the club, where is would be less likely to be seen before he got out. He pulled her to the side, taking her hand. Dyna gave him a wide eyed shocked look before he wrapped her fingers around the gun he placed in her hand.

"No...Snart...No I'm not going to use this."

"Yes you are. If its gets bad, which it shouldn't but if it does. You need to protect yourself...yes you have powers but using them wears you out. Until you start practicing with your powers and get better, then you are going to use this. I don't need you going and getting yourself killed...you can call me by my first time, I'm not going to bite." He gently took the gun, and slipped it into the back of her jeans before pulling her shirt down over it. She tensed at the contact but kept her mouth shut as they walked towards the club. "Aim and point, then pull the trigger. Just don't hit me and it will be fine."

"I can't promise that. I've never even held a gun before." She mumbled under her breath as he knocked on the back door. A younger woman answered the door, she shook her head at them and spoke with a thick Russian accent. She was definitely one of the Ringmaster's girls. His specialty was foreign woman, normally very beautiful with a small knowledge of English so they couldn't argue back. "No. Not open...come back later."

"Well you see I would..but I have something I think the Ringmaster would like to see. So go fetch him for me, won't you." The woman looked him over before looking at Dyna who tried not to look guilty. She had been here only once or twice but she wasn't sure if anyone would recognize her. After all, she had let all the woman the Ringmaster had bought for Julius go free. It was very likely, he was either going to try and kill them or he was just as stupid as she thought and wouldn't recognize her at all. Men like him often were like that, a woman was just another face to him. That's why all his woman had stupid nicknames like this one...Tiger. Because that was so original.

"I will bring you to him...come." They followed her to the back of the club, where she knocked once on the door before a voice answered back.

"Whatever is wrong now, it can wait. I'm busy so leave me the hell alone."

"инспектор манежа there are people here to see you. Sellers...the man says he has something for you to see." The door opened and he looked out before waving her away and coming out staring Snart up and down. He spared no look on Dyna and she felt a prick of annoyance. Asshole.

"Well you are new...what is it you have? Lets get it down and over with, I have a lot to go over before tonight."

"I heard you were looking for a certain pendant, that a certain someone was suppose to procure for you. Well I have it in my possession...how much are you willing to pay for it." Leonard leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed. Ringmaster looked him over again and rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I would pay dearly for it but that was a deal I only made with that certain someone and you obviously stole it from him. I can't turn my back on the deals I make. That would be my payment for a job I did for him. I can't just give you money for it."

"The job, you mean the woman you gave Julius...your little slave trade that you run." Dyna felt the anger spike and clenched her fist as sharp jumps of electricity ran between her fingers. Leo looked over at her with a warning glance but she barely noticed it.

"You really should control your bitch."

"She isn't my bitch, she is one of my partners and she has the full right to speak her mind. After all you said you had no plans to do business with us anyways. So we'll be on our way, I'm sure someone else will be willing to pay the same price, if not more." The Ringmaster let out a scoff, looking between the both of them.

"A woman as your partner, boy are you doing it wrong. Woman are meant to be kept on the side, fucked, and then told what to do. You don't let them have a free will, it gives them too much confidence. As for another buyer, you won't find one. I have the word around that no one is to have anything to do with the pendant until it comes directly to me. So you may as well give it back to Julius and pray he is at least slightly forgiving for stealing his property." He threw the last part at Dyna and she bristled, tongue smacking against her teeth. She moved forward, about to hit him when Snart did it for her. The man went down hard, spitting blood.

"You should watch your mouth. I don't like men like you and I'm not afraid of you either. You can do what you want with your operation here but if it interferes or bothers anyone important to me then I will come back and take off something important to you...Let's go." Dyna resisted the urge to kick the man and followed beside Snart as they left. She didn't say anything on the way back. She wasn't use to anyone defending her, especially someone who barely knew her. Lisa and Mick were waiting when they got back, Mick with a very irritated look on his face.

"Tell me you two did not just go see her buyer without me."

"No we went out for a little fun. There is no buyer Mick, the pendant is ours to keep for now. We'll hit something else, something worth more. Do you want to come help or are you going to mope some more?" The men disappeared into one of the other rooms and Dyna sat down next to Lisa on the couch. Lisa gave her a look and a smile.

"So how did it go?"

"Not well...no one is going to buy the pendant...its probably my fault." Dyna sunk back into the couch, running her fingers through her hair. She hadn't even left Snart talk to him...the man had a silver tongue and she knew was it was going to be like around the Ringmaster. After all Julius had her muted just to go there, this was the first time she could speak her mind. And Snart had let her and he hadn't said a word to her about fucking up. Not one word about it. She couldn't tell if he was mad or if it really didn't matter.

"I doubt its your fault. Plus if my brother really cared about it all that much, he would have gotten the information out of you much sooner. He let you open up on your own. He wants to get to know you. The pendant was an excuse. He wouldn't have stopped stealing either way. He was letting you adjust to being here before he let you see what this life is like. My brother is good at it, very good. So are you going to stay?"

"I don't really have anywhere to go. Julius is bound to still be looking for me and its not so bad here. I've never lived with other people but its pretty nice. Not as lonely as living alone...Does he really want to get to know me? Why?" Lisa chuckled, leaning closer to Dyna.

"Who wouldn't want to get to know you. After all, all the stuff you told me makes you very interesting and he doesn't even know anything about you. You are a mystery and you live with us. Its his nature to get to know you. Now the question is, do you want to get to know him?" Dyna didn't even think before she answered.

"Yes." After everything her and Lisa talked about, so much was left out about Snart. Lisa said it wasn't her place to give everything away, that if she wanted to know something she should ask Leonard about it. So she would...eventually, he wasn't the most talkative person. At least not that she had noticed.

A few months later and she found out that in the right moments that he could be very talkative but he was a much better listener. He had taken her on a couple heists with them and taught her not only how to use that gun but also how to break any lock and how to take someone down without killing them. He trained her a lot on how to defend herself. He tried a couple times to at least get her to use her powers but she tensed up and would lock herself in her room for hours. Her powers made her nervous when she was around people she didn't want to hurt, if she was alone she would try a couple times but she was no where near having control over it, she was terrified. One of the times, she came out of her room he was waiting for her. Leaning against the wall, he looked up when she opened the door.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I'm not sure...what kind of talk is this going to be?" He nodded for her to come with him and she did wearily. She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her. She looked around the room, there were alone and she got even more nervous.

"Lisa and Mick went out for a little while...they do that sometimes."

"Obviously...what did you want to talk about?" A million differently things went through her head when she asked him that. She always thought the worse when people wanted to talk, she wasn't good at conversation. She was a very solitary person, there was a few people who she could talk with and it was rare and she wasn't sure Snart was one of those people...yet.

"I want to know what happened when the particle accelerator went off? Why are you so afraid of what you can do?"

"I...I was working at the hospital that night...I took another shift so I didn't have to go home and pretend that I wasn't lonely. It hit and all the power went out, everyone went black and I woke up next to burnt bodies. Someone tried to help me and I...I don't know if they were hurt or I killed them. I ran out of the building and I never came back. I never told anyone where I was." Dyna played with her fingers, looking down at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault...you had no control over it. You aren't going to hurt anyone unless you want to. I saw you are the bank, you didn't kill Mick. You have some control. Maybe not a lot but it will get easier."

"I'm not so sure...I just want to go back to being normal." She flinched when he leaned closer to her and touched her hand. "Now why would you want that. Normal is so boring...Were you happy before? Being a doctor? Or did you need more in your life?"

"I enjoyed it...I did but it wasn't enough. All I did was work, I didn't really have a life...not that I have one now...I still stay inside all day most of the time and I have only you three as my friends. Its pretty pathetic." She chuckled, relaxing back into the couch. She had never really ever thought about more until after the accident. Before she had been content with work and sleep, but deep down all the people she turned away she regretted it.

"What about your family?"

"I never tried to contact my parents...I'm sure they had to go collect everything from my apartment...I can't imagine they are very happy with me right now."

"You should go talk with them. You can take Lisa with you tomorrow. Bring your stuff here if you want, after all I'm sure you miss having your own clothes and you can reassure them that you aren't dead." Leo smiled at her, patting her shoulder before he got to his feet.

"Wait...I have a question for you?"

"Shoot." He turned back to her, one hand on the arm of the couch.

"What happened to your parents...Lisa told me about your mother but what about your father? She never talks about him." She watched his face drop and the light fade out of his eyes and she wished she hadn't asked.

"Our father was a monster. Not all his life but he went to prison and when he came back he was a different person. He was abusive and used Lisa and I to get what he wanted. The last time, he put a bomb in my sister's head so I would help him...a friend got the bomb out...I killed my father."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. You didn't know...so tomorrow. I'll make sure Lisa is up and awake and you girls can have a day together. I'll talk to you later." Dyna watched him leave the room before getting to her feet. She understood him better but she still wished she hadn't asked. He had looked so haunted by his father, and she would too if hers had been that bad. Her mother wasn't the best person in world but still she was still a good person. Picky and demanding but deep down she cared or Dyna hoped she did. She was an adopted so she always hoped she was loved and cared for. She headed to her room, taking some left overs with her for dinner.


	4. Family Reunion

Dyna stayed up half the night, thinking of how she was going to explain all of this to her parents and she still hadn't thought of a good excuse when she passed out from exhaustion. She slept through her alarm and the morning sun, pulling the covers over her head and the knock at the door. She suddenly regretted bringing her parents up, she could live in Lisa clothes just fine. She had no reason to go talk with her parents and feel five years old ago and getting in trouble for something she had no excuse for. She was adult but her mother always made her feel like a stupid child, like every choice she made was irresponsible, like she couldn't live her own life. Leaving her job, and her apartment with no warning and suddenly showing up with a new friend out of the blue...well her mother was going to blow up. There was no bigger control freak in the entire universe.

Another knock and then the covers were thrown off her bed and she groaned, grabbing a pillow and slamming it over head. She heard Lisa sigh, and shot up when cold hands were placed on her sides.

"Lisa! That isn't fair." Dyna whined, laying back on the bed, arms over her face. She felt the bed dip in when Lisa sat down, and leaned into her with a sigh. "Can I just say we went...I changed my mind I really don't want to do this."

"We could or you could just say no and we don't go. No one is going to be upset that you didn't, this is for you. But what I think we should do, is go, grab your stuff and who cares what your parents think. You are an adult. You are allowed to do what you want with your life." Dyna sat up, sighing deeply and running her fingers through her hair.

"Yes...hey guys, you remember that particle accelerator incident, and all those metahumans that are popping up and trying to kill people. Well I'm one of them but I'm still a good girl...I just had to leave my job and everything because I tried to be a super good person and basically got myself kidnapped and now I leave with my rescuer who is a very talented thief. Oh and this is his sister, my best friend...yup that will go over really well...so well they might put me in a mental hospital." She got up off the bed and started to get dressed, and brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Really? Are they that bad?"

"Pretty much...my mom is a control freak...my dad isn't that bad but he won't speak up when she is around. I've never even dated before because she demanded I be focused on my job and that all that would come later. I still can't believe I listened to her."

"Why? Being secure in a job doesn't sound like a bad thing?" Lisa came up behind her and started braiding her hair, it was something Lisa loved to do and Dyna didn't mind all that much. She had never had anyone do that for her before.

"I never learned how to make a mistake or what being with someone would be like. Barely any friends, I'm terrible around people...My parents got married because they come from pretty rich families, not for love. I was adopted because my mother doesn't believe in sex or being touched or anything like that. I wouldn't even know how to act if someone said they had feelings for me. I am probably going to die single." She scoffed. "Anyway, ready to go get this over with so I can give you your clothes back."

"Sure but you look better than I do in my clothing...and I don't think you are going to end up alone. You are a very touchy person and you are not bad around people. You speak your mind, that isn't a bad thing. You just need to find someone who likes that part of you." Lisa linked her arm with Dyna's as they walked out. Dyna's parents lived a couple blocks down, so they were planning to take the bus to get there, maybe even walk if the day was nice enough. Dyna smiled as they walked out the door. It was nice to hear that she was normal every once and a while. She had heard so many times that either she was too independent or too mechanical. Now if she could just find a guy with Lisa's perspective, then she wouldn't have to worry. They talked on the way over and she stopped as they reached her childhood home. She found it funny that after all that had happened that it still looked like it always had. She thought for some reason, it would be different. That after its absence for so long that she would see it differently, but it looks just the way it had the last time she had been here.

"Wow...I know you said your parents were rich...but snobby much. This house is the biggest fucking house I have ever been this close to. I didn't even think they made places like this in New York." She chuckled as she watched Lisa look over the front porch while she climbed the small set of stairs and knocked on the front door. She waited, biting at her lip before reaching for the doorbell. The door opened and she put her hand down at her side. A older man looked at the two of them.

"Well it can't be, is that my Dyna...I've been so worried." The man had dark brown hair with grey mixed in and brown eyes.

"Hello Dad. I meant to stop by earlier but a lot has happen-" She found herself embraced in a hug and she relaxed into it. It had been so long and she had missed him so much. He was the happiest part of her childhood memories.

"Oh your mother is going..well she was just as worried. Come on in...your friend too. Your mother is in the study. I'll get her. Why don't you go show your friend to the living room." Dyna nodded, basically dragging Lisa who was looking at everything like a target. When it came to stealing, it was in her blood and she was more likely to steal something because it was pretty and for no other reason. She wasn't risking her setting an alarm off.

"Everything is monitored...don't even think about it. Your brother would even have trouble stealing from here."

"Oh I highly doubt that. No security system is that good."

"This one is, anything that passes through the doors or windows will set off an alarm and the coding is put into the paint or thread...just keep your hands in your pockets." She sat her down, just as her mother came into the living room. The look on her face was vivid and filled with anger, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was in a meeting...you couldn't call ahead or did you think it would be funny to spring this on your father and I? Because it isn't."

"Hello mot-"

"Do not hello me...you disappeared off the face of the earth, you quit your job which we worked hard to get you into. All that schooling and what, did it get to regular for you, to boring? Your apartment was just left, no message or anything. We picked up your stuff, paid the last of your rent. What in the world were you thinking?! All that hard work and now nothing."

"I should have called...I just didn't think about it and when I finally did...well I didn't quite have access to a phone." Dyna leaned lightly against the couch as she stared down her mother, fingers digging into upholstery.

"And where exactly were you that you didn't have a phone?" Dyna struggled for something to say, she knew if she told them the truth, something bad was going to happen. Before she could say anything, Lisa spoke up.

"She was traveling with my brother and I. Seeing the world, getting some miles under her wings before she works on settling down. After all, doing the same thing every day can get a bit boring." Dyna's mother scoffed. "It builds stability and responsibility."

"It also can make someone very unhappy...she's been spending the time finding herself and I think she has bloomed quite awesomely. She's still needs a little more time but she is getting there." Dyna smiled softly, looking over at Lisa who had a wide grin on her face, as she got over to stand by her. "We're just here to grab some of her stuff before we head back."

"Oh and who are you? As far as we knew Dyna doesn't have very many friends." What she meant was none, she had been too busy trying to live up to what they wanted her to be to have any at all. "And where exactly are you staying?"

"I'm her one and only best friend...she's living with my brother and I for the moment. So where is your room Dyna? Lets grab your stuff and get going." Lisa tugged on her arm but her mother stopped them with a clearing of her throat. She had her arms crossed and was glaring to the point Dyna was sure Lisa was just going to drop dead in front of her until she remember that she was the only one with that kind of ability. Her mother was just a normal woman, unaffected by the particle accelerator.

"You can come back later tonight, join us for dinner. We would love to meet your friends then you are welcome to go on your way...Does that sound appropriate? Its the least you could do after disappearing."

"Yes...come on Lisa, let's go." She all but dragged her out before it could get any worse. She moved quickly down the street, with Lisa struggling to keep up. Lisa grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Hey...we don't have to come back tonight. We'll go on a shopping spree...its not worth it, especially if you don't want to deal with it." Dyna stopped taking a deep breath, clenching her fist to keep herself under control. She was on edge from the whole thing and it wasn't Lisa's fault, she didn't want to accidentally hurt her.

"I've always ran away, every time she tears at me. And every time I run on back and do exactly what she wants. She controlled my entire life, my school, my career, where I was going to live and how I was going to live. Look at my life before all this crazy happened to me, I was alone. I had no friends, never had a boyfriend, never even kissed before. All I did was work, and come home and do nothing. Just sit and watch TV and wish my life was like that when all I had to do was be myself and make the decisions for myself. I need to do this in order to get a hold of myself and to get out of that pattern. I need to be able to make my own decisions and she needs to know that I am an adult and I don't need to be told what to do anymore."

"Okay. Well I am definitely coming with you and we are so inviting my brother. After all she invited us all, it would nice for once to have a rich meal." Lisa smirked, sliding her arm around Dyna. "And one more thing." She grabbed her shoulder, pulling her closer and gave her a soft kiss. Dyna stood in confusion for a few moments before blushing.

"Lisa..."

"Its not like that not that I wouldn't be interested but you said you had never been kissed and it is my job as your best friend to give you an example of what it is like. After all, one day you are going to fall head over heels for someone and I don't want you to be going in blind." Dyna regained herself and rolled her eyes, pulling her down the street.

"What should I wear?" Lisa poked her head into Dyna's room. It was about two hours before they were suppose to head back and Dyna was having second thoughts. Snart had left a note that he would be back soon, so she had yet to ask him about coming with them tonight. She was a little nervous about it, not once had she ever seen him just go out for a social occasion.

"Whatever you want to is fine."

"Okay what are you wearing? Maybe we could match tonight?"

"Are you two going somewhere?" Both girls jumped and looked out into the hallway. Snart gave them a raised eyebrow, with a small smile. Dyna threw one of the shirts she had laid out on the bed at him with a roll of her eyes. Lisa jumped forward even more Dyna could get a word out.

"We are going to meet Dyna's family tonight. They invited us over for dinner...all of us, including you. They are pretty mean but we only get her stuff if we go to dinner and she wants to show them up and we have about an hour before dinner." Dyna gave her a look before looking through her clothing. She really didn't want to get Leo involved. He had done enough for her...but dealing with her family that was something else.

"Okay...I'll be ready then. I'm assuming its formal...?" Dyna looked up briefly, her skin prickling as she felt his eyes on her. She nodded, picking up one of the dresses and heading into the bathroom. Snart watched her with a puzzled look. "Something wrong?" Lisa pulled him out further into the hallway.

"They are pretty mean people...I mean her dad seemed very nice but her mom. I don't think that woman had one nice thing to say about her, her own daughter. She reminded me of dad but worse."

"Well I am adopted...that might be it, after all they don't have to love me just make sure I survive." Lisa jumped at Dyna's voice behind her and Leo looked over at her. She looked beautiful in the dress, it was floor length with no sleeves and it was a dark blue which made her skin and eyes more vibrant. She had her hair down and it flowed over her shoulders, some of it hiding her face which held a distraught expression.

"Its not anything that I am not use to by now."

"Adopted or not, they are still your parents. It doesn't give them any excuse not to make you feel loved. Trust me...they can have all kinds of excuses but it doesn't make it right...I'll meet you two downstairs." Leo walked down the hall and the girls stared after him.

"This night is going to be long..." Dyna moved back into the room to get shoes on and sat on the bed while she waited for Lisa to get ready before heading down to the living room together. Dyna's step faltered when she walked in, she had never seen Leo dressed up before. He normally wore his normal clothes but this, this was a whole new level. He cleaned up very nicely and she couldn't help but look him over a couple times before dragging her eyes away. Lisa gave her a wicked smile as she pulled her towards the door.

"Maybe it won't be such a long night after all...miss I am going to be alone forever...I know that look very well. You may not know what attraction looks like but I sure do and you wear it very well."

"Shush." Dyna smacked her as Leo followed them out, and she remained ahead, leading the way so he wouldn't be able to see how red her face was. She knew he was attractive but she didn't know what was attractive to her, what she wanted in someone and she had never thought about him like that. She had never thought about anyone that way but now she couldn't stop and Lisa couldn't stop grinning at her which was not helping in the least.

"Would you knock it off." Dyna mumbled under her breath. "You couldn't be any more obvious...I don't like him that way...I've just never seen him dressed up. I was taken by surprised."

"Uh'huh, keep telling yourself that sweetie. I know that feeling very well. Give it time and you will know exactly what I mean." Lisa knocked her shoulder into Dyna's playfully before moving forward to go up the stairs and ring the doorbell.

"Nice place." Leo followed her up the steps to catch up with Lisa.

"Don't steal anything...its impossible. Trust me, this is not a place you want to try and rob."

"I had no such plans. I'm here to back you up and give your parents a wonderful impression. I don't plan on stealing anything that is theirs." He smiled at her as the door opened and her dad gave them all a warm smile.

"We are so excited that you could all come tonight...your mother is in the dining room. Dinner is almost ready, come in and relax." Dyna gave a small smile before leading everyone into the living room.

"You could have mentioned you were rich..and you ran away with me. I'm a downgrade." Leo leaned before her and whispered in her ear before taking a seat. She remained standing, leaning on the back of the couch.

"You aren't." She leaned over and whispered to where he could hear her before straightening back up. Her mother walked into the room and Dyna turned to meet her as the woman gave a small grimace as she looked over her present company. She didn't even bother a fake smile and Dyna's heart felt heavy. She hadn't expected her mother to like them but she had expected the good hostess act and from the way it was already going she doubted she was even going to get that.

"Hello Mother."

"I see you were able to make it as were your..friends. Well dinner is about to be served if you would like to take a seat at the table, after all the living room is only for entertaining guests." In other words she didn't consider them anything close to that. Dyna bit her lip as she moved into the kitchen, she didn't even dare look back to see if the Snart siblings were following her. She was going to do everything possible so that the evening go as smoothly and quickly as it could. Her mother sat at the head of the table and her father beside her, she sat opposite of her father and Leo and Lisa sat on her other side. Leo touching her shoulder softly as he sat down. She didn't even realize how tense she was until she felt his hand. The food was already on the plates but she sure as hell wasn't hungry, that sure didn't stop Lisa from digging in. Free food and all.

"So I heard my daughter has been staying with you recently...I hope she isn't trouble considering everything." The questioned was aimed at Leo, who didn't miss a beat and answered smoothly.

"Everything? And what would everything be?"

"Well she's crashing at your place, no job, no money and no use. She's a squatter while she decides what she wants to do with her life."

"She's not squatting and she is definitely not useless. She's helping me with my line of work while she makes her own decision about her own life. There is nothing wrong with that. She is wonderful to have around, she makes my sister smiles and gives her someone to talk to and she is incredibly smart. Everyone needs time now and then to take a break."

"Is is a permanent break Dyna? Because you don't seem in a hurry to get back to your job...which is waiting for you. But don't thank me." Dyna suddenly felt the urge more than ever to throw something in that woman's face. She never asked for her to go get her job back, she wasn't even sure herself she could work in a normal job now.

"I'm not going back...I haven't decided if this is what I want to do or not." She took a sip of her water, and held her breath.

"Well you aren't going to get anything else. This is the only thing you have a degree for and the only thing you are good at."

"I'll get another degree, once I figure out what I want to do I can go back to school. Or since my degree is in advanced medicine and biology, there are a million areas of that field that I could go into. I don't have to work at that hospital in this area or even in this city. Its completely up to me and I could work in an entire different part of medicine. I don't have to be a doctor. I will figure it out on my own time." Dyna felt the zap of electricity play across her fingers and she held her hands tightly clenched in her lap. "I am not incompetent."

"Well I would be surprised by that. Without me adopting you, you would never have learned English. You would still be in an orphanage in Russia, asking for your mother and father who clearly knew you would be a waste of their time. You would never have gone to the best schools that my money paid for and never would have gotten a job so easily. You don't know how to hold yourself, you are a fumbling mess of a woman. The best thing for you was to have a job to back you or to be married. The first was much more easy than the second. You are a devil among men. You think brains are impressive and you never show off what you have. Men do not care about what you know or what you are interested in, they only care about one thing and you don't have it. Just look at you, all dressed up. You tried for modesty. You aren't a nun or a child, you are a grown woman. The dress is too long and not tight enough, its no wonder you are single and you probably always will be." Dyna opened her mouth and shut it, she had nothing to say. All the speeches she had practiced in her head before tonight were thrown out the window. Like always, she would bow like a wilting flower.

"That's not true. That isn't all a good man is looking for. Someone who actually cared about her wouldn't care about how she looks and for your concern she looks absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She doesn't need to be a slut to be beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful, whether she is in a dress or just jeans. There is nothing wrong with the way she acts or talks, she is who she is and she is a beautiful woman who is incredibly smart. Something you can't teach, that is something she just is. Smart and talented. Another thing being Russian would not make her anything less than she is, I would love to hear her speak in her actual tongue not the one you forced down her throat in an attempt to look better than you are. You don't adopt a child to better yourself, you do it because you want a child. We'll be taking her stuff back with us...I think we are done here." He got to his feet as he talked to he could stand behind Dyna and placed his hands on the chair. Dyna held her breath before forcing herself to breathe, she had never heard anyone in her life defend her. She saw the anger that crossed her mother's face and everything in her froze.

"Who do you think you are?! Coming here to my home and telling me how to treat MY daughter!"

"Your daughter who is an adult and deserves to be treated like one. She's not a possession, you don't get to control her life. Its her choice...Dyna...what is is you want?" He looked down at her and she slowly got her feet, and his hand went from her shoulder and down to the middle of her back. It lingers there before he dropped it to his side.

"I just came here to get my things, just some clothes and books."

"Have Lisa help you and we'll go home." Leo said softly and Dyna nodded, taking Lisa's hand as she walked over to her and lead her to her old room. She let out a slow breath as she looked around the room. She never knew he was capable of that. He dominated the room, no one had ever talked to her parents like that before and if they had she had never been around to see it. She moved around the room, grabbing stuff and throwing it into one of the boxes she kept stashed away in her closet. She turned to see Lisa watching her.

"They almost make my dad look like a saint. Almost. I'm surprised you are the sweetest person considering who raised you. I am so sorry." Lisa pulled her into a tight hug, and Dyna laughed softly hugging her back even tighter.

"Well I don't think I will ever have to worry about them again, your brother gave them a run for their money. He said some pretty nice things, I didn't know he had that in him."

"If he said it, then he means it. He really thinks that of you...told you someone would take a liking to you." Lisa winked and Dyna rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Before we get into a conversation I'm not ready to have." She picked up the box and walked back into the living area. She nearly walked into Leo who took the box from her.

"You don't have t-"

"Neither do you. Don't worry about it, I've got it. Just lead the way back home."

"Okay." She didn't look back as she walked out of the house and back to her new home. Once they got there, everything fit back into place. Leonard disappeared for a little bit and Lisa helped Dyna set her stuff up and they talked in her room before Lisa went to bed. She threw her shoes in the back of her closet and got dressed in some more comfortable clothes before heading into the living room. She was going to sit down on the couch a read for a little but she noticed Leo and moved to sit nearby.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. I've never heard anyone stick up for me or say anything nice about me...at all before. Thank you..."

"I meant it. Every word. You are a part of this family now, no one should speak to you that way. Family should mean more that that, I don't like people with attitudes like that."

"Your father? Was he like that?"

"Not like that but he was abusive more physically than verbally...you should believe what your family said about you. They were wrong. You are more than what someone else thinks about you." He looked down at the ground and she moved to sit closer to him. She didn't know what to say about any of it.

"You are a lot more complex than you let on. I would never have thought any of this about you a couple of weeks ago. You are very sweet." He chuckled and looked over at her, giving her a small smile.

"Don't tell anyone." She smiled back and knocked his shoulder with her own and he repeated the action, his arm moving to rest of the couch behind her. She relaxed and smiled at him, her legs curling under her as she placed her book in her lap and opened it. She could feel him reading along with her and she relaxed completely. This was the most comfortable she had felt in a long time, it was a feeling she didn't want to ever loose. She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up she had her head resting against his shoulder and his own had fallen around her. She smiled before letting her eyes fall closed again, and the next time she woke she was in bed, her book on the side table and a blanket laid over her.


	5. A mistake too far

Dyna woke to the light taping at her door, it opened before she could even get out of bed all the way and Leo peeked into the room. He waited until she nodded for him to come in as she got up and moved into the closet to find some clothes. She still hadn't quite organized everything the way she liked but it was better than going through clothes that weren't hers and being unsure if it was a good look. Her own clothes were much more comfortable and she felt at home in them. She pulled one of her older pairs of jeans with holes in the knees and a long sleeved shirt and heads into the bathroom; turning on the shower before poking her head back out.

"Is there something special going on today? We going somewhere?...a heist?" Snart smiled gently at the hesitation in her voice. He had never brought her out with him before, besides to go meet with her buyer and that hadn't gone very well. Normally he took Mick and Lisa occasionally.

"Not yet, on the next one if you want too. But first why don't we spend today here, there are a couple of things I want to teach you. Lisa is out and Mick is sulking around, it can just be the two of us."

"Okay, sounds fun. I'll be right out, just let me get ready." She waited until she heard him walk down the hall and then she quickly undressed and got into the shower. She was extremely curious about what he was going to teach her and a little nervous. She had always exceeded in nearly everything, learning was a specialty for her but this was something completely new and out of her field. She tried not to rush as she finished her shower and and headed into the living area to find Leo. She stopped short of the kitchen, with a shocked look on her face. He had cooked breakfast for her, a full on breakfast, one of the most cleverest top criminal masterminds had made pancakes and what smelled like bacon and eggs.

"What?" He arched a brow at her, placing a plate down on the table for her before taking a seat. She didn't know what to say so she sat down, staring at him. This time he rustled her hair in response before taking a bite of his own food. She did the same and nearly melted into the chair, she held herself back unsuccessfully from making small pleased sounds. She hadn't known he could cook, most of the time there was pizza or some other fast food in the apartment. This was the first time she had seen and tasted his cooking and it was delicious, maybe she could convince him to do this more often in the future.

"Is it good?" He chuckled, watching her eat. "I've never seen you enjoy food so much."

"And I've never seen you even make a sandwich before...no one mentioned you knew how to cook...and to to cook extremely well." She smiled back at him and he looked down at his plate.

"I haven't for a while. I use to when Lisa was little, our dad wasn't good at remembering to take care of us a lot of the time. So I learned to cook..it took a lot of practice for me to get good at it. Don't tell Mick, little things like this...well he isn't the most supporting sometimes."

"I won't tell him. But maybe we could do this more often. Pizza gets old." Snart chuckled, giving her a sweet smile before getting to his feet to wash off his plate. She joined him, touching his arm gently and he looked over at her. "Thank you, I don't know how many times I can say it until its enough but thank you. You've changed my life and it may not be everything I always planned but its better. I've never felt happy in my own home till you brought me into yours."

"Don't worry about it, plus Lisa needed a girlfriend. Us boys are not much company for her." He cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the back door. Dyna had never been down that way, normally it was where Leo and Mick went most of the time when they wanted to be alone. She followed him down into what looked like a remodeled basement. There was a table of the far side of the room with papers spread across it and both the cold and heat gun rested on the clear end. What caught her eye was the rest of the room, it looked like a gun range, along with a few punching bags and mats places on the floor. She looked over at Leo.

"Wow...no wonder you spend a lot of time down here. It is a good de-stresser."

"And now you are going to spend sometime here. If you want to join us on a heist, you need to hone your skills. You still want to do that?" Dyna nodded and followed close by him to one of the gun tables. He handed her a gun similar to the one he had given her before, she had it in her nightstand with no plans of touching it ever again. It made her uneasy. Snart placed his hand gently on the small of her back, he understood her hesitation. With the cold gun, it was excitement he felt when he held it in his hands but a normal gun had more things that could go wrong.

"This is just as a last measure to protect yourself. I know how you feel about your powers, and until you are comfortable with them, I am going to help you defend yourself." He handed her the magazine and she snapped it into the gun, and cocked it back. She had used a gun once as a child and they scared her. She had never touched them again. She brought the gun up slowly, her hands tight on it, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Leo placed his hands on her shoulders.

"One hand, turn to the side and bring it up as you take in and breath." He turned her to the side, one of his hands moved down to her waist and his other moved along her shoulder, resting there as she brought her arm up, taking a deep breath as she looked down the sights. "Now pull the trigger as you exhale, gently." She did and jumped slightly as the gun fired but the second shot was easier and soon she had emptied the magazine and the sound no longer bothered her. She brought the gun down, clicking the safety on before laying it down on the table.

"Want to try something a little bit more fun?" She watched him with a curious look as he handed her the cold gun. It was heavier than the handgun but lighter than she thought it would be. The metal was cool to the touch, as she ran her fingers over it. Snart took his glasses out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"For the glare, absolute zero hurts like a bitch. Better safe than sorry." She nodded, putting them on and he turned her back towards the target. "Put one foot back slightly and pull the trigger. It has a pull to it but don't worry. I've got you." He stood behind her, one arm around her. She took a deep breath and pressed down on the trigger, a wide grin spreading across her face at the stream of cold that shot across the room. Eventually he let go, letting her adjust to the balance on her own. She placed it down, pulling off the glasses and holding them out to him.

"I can see why you like it. Its fun. This has been fun. I had almost forgotten what fun was like." She sat down in one of the chairs, watching him as he put everything back.

"So had I...I..I want you to stay. Even if you don't want to join us on our heists, I don't want you to go anywhere. I like having you around." He tried to make it sound nonchalant and almost succeeded, except for a slight tremor in his voice. Dyna caught onto that and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What about your life as a doctor? Do you miss that?"

"Sometimes but until I can trust my abilities, I can't go back to that. Its too dangerous and even if I do go back to that, it doesn't mean I am going to leave. I can still be here and be a doctor." He nodded and sat next to her.

"If you are sure...I want you to come with me tomorrow. I have a contact you want to meet with me, she particular about the kind of company I bring with me. She's not very trusting of men and well Lisa pissed her off last time. She prefers sophisticated woman and you have the ability to come off that way. Its a step in the door for you and a step closer to some information I have been looking into. You have to be sure this is what you want. Dangerous doesn't even scratch the surface of my life."

"I'm sure and I can handle it. If we are just going for information, it should be easy. People love talking to me." Leo rolled his eyes at her as she put her feet up on his lap, and grinned at him. She was pretty excited, slightly nervous but it had been a while since she had been around people besides the Snarts and occasionally Mick. He playfully pushed her legs off and she pouted back at him, earning a small laugh.

"Anything else you want to play with while we are down here?" His tone was low and Dyna blushed slightly at his open ended question before shaking her head. Her nerves suddenly felt like they were on fire, she was unsure how to take flirting and if he was actually flirting with her.

"Maybe we could go back upstairs, watch tv or something? Lisa and Mick should be up, maybe we could do something as a group. We don't do that often." She got to her feet and he followed her back upstairs.

"We'll see what his mood is but we can do something with Lisa if he is being his normal grumpy self." He watched her as she joined Lisa on the couch, and the two immediately starting talking. He sat on the opposite armchair, listening the two girls with a small smile. It was moments like this that he missed, seeing his sister so happy and having someone in his life that brought light to all his darkness. She was more special to him that he wanted to admit, even to himself.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she turned her head to look at him and smiled before bringing him into the conversation. Eventually she even persuaded him to come sit beside her to watch a movie that Lisa had picked out. She laid her legs across his lap, her head resting on Lisa's shoulder as the girls focused completely on the movie. Snart couldn't focus on the movie, he watched her from the corner of his eye, one hand on her leg. He heard Mick come down and sit in his chair but he didn't look over. The grunt of annoyance barely registered, he knew he would have to deal with it later but for now he didn't want to move.

*******

"Will this do?" Dyna came into Leo's room, wearing a dress she had found in her old clothes. It was a dark black and clung to her hips and barely reached her knees. The back was open, with a pattern of crisscross string holding it together. She had yet to put any shoes on to go with it, she was going to borrow a pair from Lisa. She wasn't sure this would be good for seeming sophisticated but nothing of Lisa's would work any better. Leo turned around, his shirt in his hand and Dyna bit the bottom of her lip as she scanned his chest before focusing on his face. She caught two names tattooed on his chest, near his heart: Lisa and Lillian. Lillian had to have been his mother's name, he didn't talk much about her but it was obvious he had loved her very much.

"Um...knocking probably would have been a good idea, wouldn't it?" She stood awkwardly in the door frame as he walked over to her, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so.

"If I hadn't wanted anyone in, I would have shut the door. And for your earlier question, that will do just fine. She's going to love you...you look beautiful Dyna. Is this yours?"

"Ah yes...I wore it a couple of times in college to some of the parties I got invited to. I had one friend in the beginning before he took off, he took me to the parties to make me laugh by always coming up with some extravagant prank on everyone else there. He was a lot of fun." She cleared her throat. "But that was a long time ago...so let me go find some shoes and I'll meet you downstairs." She backed out of the room, finding it hard to take her eyes of off him and made her way to Lisa's room. She was laying on her bed, throwing a small ball into the air and catching it.

"You two are pretty cute, you know that? If I didn't know any better I would say my brother is definitely flirting with you and you are giving quite the attempt yourself. Though you need some practice." Dyna ignored her and pulled out a pair of heels and slipped them on.

"I'm borrowing some shoes...I'll be back later today."

"Mmmhmm, you can ignore me all you want Dyna, but you two are the most awkward and adorable people I have seen. Have fun on your date." Lisa sung with a huge grin on her face, and Dyna picked up one of the pillows off the floor and threw it at her.

"Its not a date." She shot as she walked out the door. "Yes it is." Lisa called after her as she headed downstairs, her gun was tucked in one of the purses she had found. Leo was talking with Mick as she reached the bottom floor.

"You can't be serious taking her with you!? I'm your partner, ME, not her. She isn't going to have your back if something happens." Mick hissed out of clenched teeth.

"She is part of this team now, whether you like it or not I am going to be taking her with us and sometimes she will be my partner when I can't bring you. You need to come to terms with this..if not, you know where the door is." Snart's voice dropped low turning into his 'captain cold' voice, there was no arguing with him when he was in this mode, and Mick knew it. He turned on his heel with a glare that made Dyna shudder and left the room. She stepped out once he was gone.

"He really doesn't like me."

"Mick doesn't like anyone, it take a while for him to warm up to people. He only gets along with Lisa because she's my sister. He gets...jealous I think would be the best word to describe it. He doesn't trust anyone at my back, and he doesn't even want too. He'll get over this eventually, but for now this is his problem not yours. Ready?" She nodded and followed him outside, where his motorcycle was and she got a little more excited. She had never ridden one but she had always wanted too. It was part of her rebel thoughts but this would be her first time. She slid on behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. She squeezed tighter when he started the engine and pulled onto the street. By the time they reached the other end of town, she had relaxed her arms, and was looking around in wonder. It felt amazing, it was a thrill she had only thought about and it was so much more than anyone could have described to her. She was actually disappointed when they stopped, and Leo chuckled as he helped her off.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a motorcycle girl."

"I have my bad girl moments." She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and looked at the small Chinese restaurant they were standing in front of. "So your informant is...?"

"She owns the place, its a good front. No one comes here expecting she runs a gun trade. She occasionally dabbles in other things, but she is the best person I know at putting out feelers and getting the information out of the city. Her name is KunLi, I had her look into Julius for me."

"Why? He's gone...I thought we were dropping the whole situation with the pendant? Leo he is trouble, bad trouble..." He started walking towards the front door and she moved in front of him, placing one hand on his chest. "Are you doing this for me? Because I didn't ask you too, I just want to forget he exists and move on. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's not gone, and I did this because he's a threat. He could come back and try to hurt you or even kill you again. I won't let that happen...I told you you needed to be ready for this.."

"I am but...I know what he is like. He's a monster."

"And I am going to deal with him, I am much worse than he is and I have purpose to what I do. He's playing a game that he is going to lose." Leo placed his hand over hers, and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Let's go inside. If you want to talk more about this we will, but not out here." She walked beside him, still holding his hand. He opened the door and let her go ahead of him. A small woman, in her 50 or 60's greeted them, she had dark grey hair and eyes with a sense of adventure in them. She smiled when she looked past Dyna and saw Leo.

"Leonard, it has been a long time and you finally bring a beautiful young woman with you. Come, we have a lot to talk about." Dyna followed what she assumed was most likely KunLi, and they sat at a small table in the back. Dyna looked around the small restaurant, it was very beautiful. It was a dark red color, with gold splashed along the walls.

"This a very beautiful place you have. I always adored little places like this."

"You are very sweet. A wonderful woman, not many people can appropriate this place once they know it is underneath the curtain. The smartass girl, couldn't stop herself from making bad comments the last time Leonard was here. I don't like her but so far, you I do not mind."

"That was my sister and she wasn't that bad. She has a mouth on her, its a family trait. This is Dyna, she a new addition to this business." Leo kept his eyes on the door, flickering back and forth from KunLi every once and a while. She gave a small roll of her eyes.

"I have plenty of guards, you can stop worrying. Julius...the one you had me look into, he isn't going to just walk in here. We will hear him long before he reaches the lobby. As for what you asked, there isn't much. What I can tell you, he is not a very nice man. He is disrespectful, and abusive. He keeps his people in line by fear alone. No one wants to talk about him."

"Not surprising." Dyna looked over at Leo, slightly shocked. She had thought he would be more upset by what KunLi told him, not accepting of it. KunLi didn't seem as shocked by his reaction, but rather slightly irritated. The two of them just stared at each other until Dyna softly cleared her throat, if just to stop the silence. "You said he won't make it into the lobby without us noticing."

"And you want to test that? I could lose a lot of good men, you have some stupid plans and to bring her here. You are endangering her as well as everyone in here."

"He wouldn't have come otherwise. I never would have done it if I thought she would get hurt." Dyna had the urge to reach over and hit him, and it looked like KunLi had a similar thought only she acted on it, smacking across the back of the head. Dyna looked at him and he looked at her briefly. "I'm sorry...I didn't want to bring you into it, that's why I asked if you were sure you wanted this life. This is what this life means. Its not always fun."

"You could have told me the complete truth, from the start. You didn't have to lie to me."

"Would you have stayed, knowing the kind of person I can be? I'm not always a good guy." He wouldn't meet her eyes, and she touched his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Hey. All you have done is look out for me and help me and stand up for me. This is another attempt at that, not the best but you are doing this for me. I understand that but is killing Julius going to fix anything?" Leo opened his mouth to answer when a small chime went through the empty room, he got to his feet, keeping her behind him.

"Stay down."

"Oh that isn't going to do any good. Your body can only shield half of the bullets I am going to empty into her traitorous corpse. But you are welcome to try. Now we can do this the easy way. Hand her and the pendant over and walk out." Julius walked closer to the table, his men spreading out across the room, easily disabling the guards. Dyna reached into her bag, clicking the safety off as she pulled the gun out.

"In your dreams." Leonard growled, aiming his cold gun. Julius just gave a small laugh. "As if I would be afraid of your little toy."

"Maybe you should be afraid of me then." Dyna got to her feet, and pulled the trigger. The first shot hit Julius in the shoulder, the second in the man standing next to him. She saw the glare of the ice as it shot across the room, and she turned to aim at the ones Leo couldn't reach. She missed the first and was pushed down as a bullet whizzed by her head. She landed on her knees, firing back and two more went down. She dropped the gun as more poured in, some with machine guns and her hands moved above her head as her pulse raced. She acted on instinct and her powers jumped to respond. A field of electricity jumped around them, the bullets as they sprayed, getting caught in midair. Snart had dropped down, and looked back at her. Julius looked at her through her net as she slowly let it drop, the bullets harmlessly hitting the ground. She was on her feet and flicked her wrists, the electricity jumping from the palm pf her hands, to the hands holding their weapons. They dropped them and she slid to her knees, her head spinning. Snart placed one hand on her back and fired with the other, she say Julius drop and escape but most of the other were not as lucky.

"Dyna...are you okay?" His voice sounded farther away than she knew he was and she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Its jut a headache. We should leave before he comes back." Leo didn't argue with her, he helped her to her feet. She leaned into him as they walked. The ride home she was quiet, as she fought against the headache. Once they were home, he helped her inside and she laid down on the couch.

"Let me get you something for the headache." She took the pain killers he gave her and curled onto her sat down beside her, watching her. He had only seen her use her powers once but this was a lot more.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I thought I knew what I was doing. I didn't think he would bring an army with him just to get you." She looked at him and sat up, taking his hand.

"I'm pissed that you didn't tell me...never do that again. You want me to be apart of this then I want you to be honest. And as for Julius, I know you aren't going to stop going after him, don't go without me."

"I can't ask you to go with me...not if it goes down anything like it did today."

"I'm not asking Leonard." He nodded and pulled her against him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. It didn't take her long to fall asleep once the medication kicked in and the headache started to fade. He wasn't going to argue with her when she was hurting but he knew there was no way he was involving her next time. She got a headache this time but next time she might take a bullet or worse. This was his fight. Once she was fast asleep, he carried her up and laid her down in bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear before standing up and leaving the room. He wasn't going to give Julius any breathing room, next time he was going to have the upper hand.

When she woke in the morning Dyna felt a lot better. She got out of bed and changed into some lazier clothes before heading down to get breakfast. When she got there Lisa and Mick were already eating. Lisa waved her over and passed a plate to her. Dyna hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the food and then she couldn't stop herself. She kept a note for herself that the next time she was going to use her powers, she needed to practice, eat right after and not rush it. She wasn't ready for the amount of energy it had taken last night. She looked around the kitchen and living room but she didn't see Leo anywhere.

"Is Leo still asleep?" Lisa shook her head. "I haven't seen him this morning. I heard his bike earlier before I was fully awake but he hasn't been home since then. Is something wrong?"

"No...no I don't think so." She pushed her food away. "I'm going to go look for him just in case..."

"Just in case what?" Mick gave her a concerned look as she got up and moved towards the door. She looked back at him and shook her head. She didn't need another reason for him to hate her.

"Don't worry..." She gave a fake smile before heading out the door. She mumbled to herself as she walked quickly. "I just hope he is not doing the exact opposite of what I told him not to fucking do." She knew nearly all of Julius' hideouts, and the one most often used was not far from here but it was a place he went to be alone. If Snart was going to kill him, that would be the best time to do it and it wouldn't surprise her to know that he would have figured that out, someway and somehow.

********

Snart slammed the man into the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. "I'm only going to ask one more time, where. is. Julius?" RingMaster clawed at his arm, and gasped out from the choking grip.

"Why would I tell you, he'll kill me."

"And who says I won't kill you if you don't tell me." Snart growled, tightening his grip around the man's throat. "Okay okay. But you had better fucking kill him because if you fuck up and fail, I don't wanna pay for your mistake."

"I won't make a mistake." He left the man go, and the ringmaster slid to the floor, rubbing his throat and glaring up at Snart. "Now tell me where he is." The man gave him a look before talking, once he knew where he was, he knocked the man unconscious and left. He headed to the address he was given, stopping the bike a couple blocks down and walking the rest of the way, his gun out and ready. The building had two guards, he took them out easily before they could even see him coming and broke the door open.

"JULIUS!"He called out, moving quickly through the rooms, until he reached one of the back hallways. Julius sat in one of the chairs and slowly stood up as Snart drew closer, a knife twirling between his fingers. He had a wide smirk on his face, as he waited for Snart to get closer to him and aim his gun.

"I knew you couldn't resist coming after me. What do you think your protecting, an innocent caught in the chaos? She has a darker side to you than you know. She may not remember but I did some intensive research on her. She killed a floor of people in that storm. On purpose or not, she's a monster just like all the other metahumans. I was doing the world a favor keeping her under lock but you had to go and let her out." He didn't reply to the question but instead brought his gun down on the side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Say a prayer, because its going to be your last." He kneeled down next to Julius, who smirked up at him.

"You really thought I wasn't prepared for you." Snart turned to late, as the butt of a gun connected with his temple, knocking him unconscious. His gun slipped from his fingers as he hit the ground.

*******

As she approached the building she knew that Leo had already gotten here. The layers of ice covered the two downed men at the door which was now in pieces at her feet. She stepped gently past the remains of the doorway, moving slowly through the small apartment. The further she went, the more she wished she had brought her gun with her. She stopped outside one of the rooms at the sound of voices, before she pushed open the door. Julius had Leo tied up against one of the tables that he had screwed into the floor, a knife against his moved forward without thinking and a man grabbed her from behind, tugging her arms behind her. She struggled as Julius slowly walked over to her.

"Well, well. It seems I was right. Whores do follow close to their masters." He leaned down in her face and she spit in his face, before bringing her heel up to kick him as hard as she could in the crotch, smirking as he reeled backwards.

"Bite me asshole." The slap that followed, took her by surprise as her vision blurred and she gave a sharp cry. She glared at him, through the pain and tugged at her hands causing the man behind her to increase his grip. But it was enough to flex her fingers and as Julius turned his back on her, she sent an electrical pulse through the man behind her and the sound of pain he made came out more a roar as he let her go. She crawled forward, aiming for the other side of the room where the cold gun was laying.

"Stupid bitch!" Her fingers brushed over cold metal as he grabbed her ankle and tugged. She rolled onto her back and kicked out at him, crawling backwards as soon as he released her ankle. She stopped when her hand was fully on the gun and brought it up, firing at the man reaching down towards her before getting to her feet and aiming it at Julius. Her chest heaved as her adrenaline raced through her veins. A better look showed that Julius had, had his fun with Leo, there were several cuts along his face and some see could see through his shirt. Julius chuckled at her, the knife back at Leo's throat and she felt herself waiver as she meet his eyes.

"I would put the fun gun down. Unless you want me to slit his throat." He pressed the knife in and the glare Snart gave him was enough to kill a person. Dyna's eyes flashed between Julius and Leo before she slowly placed the gun on the ground. "Okay...just let him go. You want me, I'm right here." Julius pulled back and shook his head, tsking.

"Now you should know me better than that." He slammed the knife deep into Snart's abdomen and Snart couldn't stop the pained shout as he arched against the binds on his hands.

"NO!" The electricity arched between her palms and she took the step forward, the cements cracking under her feet. She felt the atmosphere change around her and she saw Julius take an unsure step backwards. Another step and she was in front of him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, her other hand she slammed against his chest. The surge that was building between her fingers jumped through his body, dropping him to the ground. The air came back heavy and she gave a startled gasp, taking quick steps backwards.

"Dyna...DYNA!" Leo called out, getting her attention and moved quickly over to him. She undid the binds with a touch of her fingers and moved where he could lean into her. She smacked his hand out of the way when he tried to pull the blade out.

"Let me, you are just going to hurt yourself more." She reached her hand over the hilt and pulled slowly and straight, to keep it from nicking anything more than it already had. She felt his hand on her hip, gripping tightly and she leaned more into him. Snart bit down on his lip, taking a harsh breath at the pain. The knife clattered to the ground as she dropped it and using parts of his already ripped shirt, put as much pressure on the wound as she could.

"We should take you to the hospital."

"I'm a wanted criminal...I am not going to the hospital." She huffed at him, rolling her eyes and helping him get to his feet. He tried to support most of his weight on his own as not to trouble her, he gritted his teeth as they started walking. The pain was unbelievable, and every step made him feel sick. He barely remembered the walk back to the apartment, he blinked in and out of consciousness. Lisa and Mick both jumped to their feet as Dyna pushed open the front door and brought him inside, she didn't argue as Mick took Leo from her and helped him over to lay down on the couch. Lisa was a different matter, she bombarded Dyna with a million questions that she wasn't ready and couldn't answer and it took her giving the girl a small shake to get her attention.

"Lisa, I need medical supplies. Can you do that? Just bring me everything and anything you guys use when one of the boys get hurt. Just bring it all out her, okay? Don't worry about anything else." Lisa looked over at her brother and back before she slowly nodded and walked out of the room. Dyna turned to see Mick with a towel clamped down over Leo's wound, trying to slow the bleeding which was much better than it had been on the way back. The two were talking softly and surprisingly Mick wasn't glaring at her. She figured he would blaming her for this, and hate her even more. All she saw was concern for his partner, his friend.

"You have some experience with this." Leo chuckled slightly at her comment as she walked closer, he broke off in a groan of pain. One hand was gripped on the head of the couch, the other curled into a fist at his side.

"Normally its me getting patched up, it rarely happens where its the other way around. He's a lot more careful than I am."

"Its my fault." She leaned down by the couch as Lisa came back into the room and placed a box down by her side before rushing out again. The box had a mix of first aid supplies, some of it looked as though it had been stolen out of the hospital which it probably had been. Lisa came back in with some hot water and a bottle of vodka tucked under her arm. She placed those down on the small table, looking slightly nervous.

"Just fix him up and we won't have a problem." Mick moved to the side to let closer and she gave him a short nod. She gently removed Leo's shirt or what was left of it and her fingers touched gently around the wound. It was still bleeding but had slowed down considerably but overall, it didn't look like anything important or life threatening had been nicked. Very lucky. She handed the bottle of alcohol to Leo, he gave her the best smile he could manage and took a swing from it. She took it back from him, her hands shaking slightly.

"Maybe you need some as well." He teased her and she managed a smile for him. "No...I've just never done this outside of a hospital before and with someone conscious." She poured some of the alcohol over the wound and the sound he made as he gripped down on the couch, shook her. Her hand was on his arm without thinking and she pulled it back as she tried to force herself to focus and cleaned the wound. He took the stitching a lot better and she felt in a familiar area as she closed the wound. Everything dropped from around her and it was nice, nicer than she could have imagined to be back to something she knew in and out. She covered the wound and sat back, the shaking in her hands was long gone and she looked over at Leo, who had been playing lightly with her hair the whole time. She smiled at him, and he gave her one back.

"Mick, can you give us a moment." It was an order but a lightly barked one but Mick didn't argue and he left the room. Lisa who had been sitting on the other couch got up as well and left. Leo brushed his fingers gently through her hair and down along her arm and she lifted her hand for him and he held it close to his chest.

"This wasn't your fault."

"Ye-"

"No it was mine, I didn't listen. If you hadn't done what you did, I might be dead. I should have listened, you never should have had to come to my rescue. I'm sorry...I know its hard the first time, and I don't want you to ever be where its any easier." She looked down. Killing, he meant killing. She had tried not thinking about it, it was just like a wave of guilt in her mind. She pulled her hand back.

"You need to rest." she got to her feet. "I'll make sure the others know to get you anything you need until you are healed. Just try to sleep and don't move around too much." She said softly before leaving the room. Leo reached for her as she walked by but she pulled away far enough that he couldn't touch her.

"Dyna, don't let this haunt you." Dyna looked back at him from the doorway before heading back up the stairs. It may have been an easier thing to say but it she just wanted to give in. It hurt, everything hurt. It was her fault, whether he wanted her to take the blame or not. It was her fault he had felt the need to go after Julius and her fault he had gotten hurt because of it and her fault...and only hers that she had purposely taken a life. She had lost control, her powers were dangerous and she was just as much of a monster as she had been told.

Leonard watched her walk away from the reflection in the mirror in the kitchen and he saw the sadness her in eyes. He wanted to chase after her but he could barely move. He knew what she was going through, he knew if she let it, this was going to drive her to a point she might not be able to come back from. He had no plans of letting that happen. Wounded or not, he was going to reach through to her.


	6. Meltdown

In the weeks that passed until he was healed enough to get to his feet without help, Dyna barely spoke to him. He tried but she had withdrawn into herself. She was in her room most of the time, coming down to eat, and check on his stitches. The last time he saw her, she had taken the stitches out. He had tried the stairs to get to her but he hadn't been able to deal with the left over pain enough to get up them. He was sitting on the couch with Lisa, who had gotten him addicted to one of her shows and was talking intensely about it (she was the one person who seemed to be enjoying that he was bedridden) when he heard Dyna come down the stairs. She barely looked at him as she made for the door, grabbing a coat.

"Where are you going?" He called after her and when she didn't answer he got to his feet and pulled on shoes following after her. Lisa made a noise of protest but he could hear Mick talking her down. For someone so small in comparison to him or Mick she walked pretty fast and he almost lost her a couple of times. She went through one of the less populated parks, near the back that was over run with nature, that nearly no one headed back there. He had to slow down, the pain in his side starting to catch up with him. By the time he caught up with her, she was sitting on the ground electricity flowing over her fingers and tears were falling silently.

"Dyna." She looked up startled and quickly shook her head getting to her feet.

"Stay away from me." The energy pulsed and rubbed her hands together nervously. Leo took a step closer to her, his hands up.

"Dyna trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know but I might hurt you...I already did." Her voice was soft, and he shook his head.

"This was not your fault, you didn't do this. Dyna talk to me, don't shut me out."

"But it is my fault! I killed him, I didn't even think about it. I saw him stab you and I lost it. I can't control myself...I'm a monster, just like everyone else like me. I'm not an better, I thought I could be but I'm not." Another pulse and she hit her knees, arms wrapped around herself. The electricity shot out, in tune with her intense emotions and some of the trees nearby retained the scorch marks. She looked around and tightened in on herself even more. The more she did this the worst it got. He leaned down in front of her and she tried to back away.

"Leo do-" He grabbed her hands and she couldn't get the rest of the words out of her mouth.

"You aren't going to hurt me. Just take a breath, you are scared and I get that but your powers go in turn with your emotions. You don't realize how strongly you feel, you give everything over to that feeling. Its wonderful and so are you...You aren't a monster." He ran his thumbs over the top of her hands and she settled down, leaning closer towards him until the electricity stopped.

"See. Feeling better now?" Leo helped her up to her feet, holding onto her arms as she brushed her hair behind her shoulders. She playfully shoved him back before looking at the damage she had caused. "Don't worry about it, it was looking a little over grown over here anyways." Her hand found his again and she let him lead her away. She didn't pay attention to where they were going until a cool breeze brushed over her skin. She look down over the bridge at the calm water. He stood next to her, giving her the time to get her thoughts together.

"You're pretty clever for a thief."

"Well that comes with the job description. I couldn't do my job properly if I wasn't." He chuckled, coughing softly and rubbing his side.

"It still hurts?"

"A little but it isn't anything that I can't handle. How's yours? No headache or anything?" She shook her head with a smile and looked down at her hands, the power jumped between her fingers then stopped. She knew she wasn't going to be perfect but she was going to find a way to control this.

"No, I feel pretty good besides the whole meltdown I had."

"Good." More silence and she started feeling a little edgy.

"Why did you chase after me? You didn't have to, you aren't responsible for me." She looked down at the water, brushing her fingers through her hair. Her reflection look like a mess, and she felt the urge to cry. Everything seemed to be tipping in one uncontrollable direction, she didn't even know why she bothered asking the question. Did she even want to know the answer?

"You are part of my family now, we look after one another." She smiled softly at him.

"Its weird...family. It never meant anything to me before."

"Dyna...you mean a lot to me. I wouldn't have risked my life for any other reason and you don't need to blame yourself for what I did to myself. I made that choice and I got myself in that situation." She listened to him with a small nod of her head but she didn't completely agree. Yes she had warned him but she hadn't done enough to stop him. She knew the whole time where Julius could be and she could have gone there beforehand and stopped herself but she had been so afraid.

"I could be stronger."

"You are stronger than you think you. You just need practicing refining that strength." Leo took her hand, pulling her close into a hug. She was caught off guard, he had never been the most affectionate. She wrapped her arms around him gently. He pulled back slowly and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Never doubt yourself Dyna." She didn't know what to say and she could feel the blush on her face. This wasn't something she had ever expected from anyone, kindness and comforting wasn't something she had grown up to expect. She knew he had his moments but this was more than that.

"How's your wound?" Leo barely heard her, her voice was so soft. "You chased after me, you might have opened it more."

"Its fine, doesn't hurt...come on lets go home and you can double check it." She nodded and walked next to him as they headed back home. Lisa and Mick both waited by the door for them but they didn't ask question, just looked relieved to see both of them. Dyna gave Leo a smile before she pulled him to sit down on the couch and took a look. It was nearly healed and it didn't look like he had done any damage to it. She didn't stay downstairs long before heading to her room for a little bit, Lisa following her.

Leonard stared after her from his place on the couch and Mick cleared his throat to get his partners attention. Leo looked up at the pyromanic, surprised to see him still here. "I thought you would have gone out for the day." Mick ignored the comment, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked Leo up and down with a partially judgemental glare and took a deep breath before he started to talk. Leo was his partner, always but he knew he owned his best friend an apology, he knew Dyna deserved one as well. She deserved a place here just as much as he did and it was Leo's decision to make whether she stayed. His hatred towards her...it hadn't been fair. He had just grown so use to it just being the two of them and including Lisa had been a lot easier but it had been hard to share Leo with someone new.

"You have feelings for you don't you?"

"I don't know...its...I don't know how to explain how I feel." He loved watching her when she didn't think anyone was watching and she was the one person he felt he could be open with, no judgement. She was unique and he had never wanted to be around someone as much as he did her. It was a strange and terrifying feelings, like his heart was skipping a beat and the rest of his body couldn't keep up.

"Don't let this go Len. She's so pure and honest, you need that in your life. She loves you...I can tell she does. Maybe she doesn't know yet but she does and I see the way you look at her. You don't want to let this slip by." Mick patted his partner on the shoulder before walking out of the room. "No one would do what she did, without that kind of emotion."

Leo watched as Mick walked away, considering what he had said before getting up and stopping by Dyna's room on the way to his. He could hear her and Lisa talking and laughing and it was soft and beautiful. With a smile he walked to his room. He wasn't going to let her go but he was going to give it time, time for her to find herself before she had to find him. He kept who is was so deep down...so many years of scars and hidden emotions. Maybe she would break down those walls.


	7. Firsts

It had been months since the incident and a lot had changed in the household. Mostly between her and Mick, it was difficult to explain. It had started off with him buying her some books...she hadn't really liked them but the thought had been sweet. After that, he started helping to get her powers under control and teaching her some hand to hand to defend herself. Leo had helped but it had all been so unexpected. Now here she was about 2 month later and she knew the two better than she ever thought she would, and they both knew and had her back. With Leo it had been more of the small talking and sitting on the couch with each other and going on walks but with Mick well he wasn't talkative unless he was drunk or fighting, and he picked the fighting. He trained her quite a bit on hand to hand and it was fun to take her frustrations out on someone who liked the pain and that she didn't feel as bad hitting. Today was no different except it was a practice run for her first time out on a big heist. Len was leaned over the table going through the plans while her and Mick were exchanging blows while he threw out tidbits of information to help her remember when the time came.

"Don't be afraid of your powers, we are relying on them so use them." She caught his fist as it came at her face and shoved him back. "And let Len lead, he knows what he is doing. He says pull out, we leave no questions asked."

"I have no problem doing that, I'm surprised you are one to take direction...from anyone." Electricity surged across her palms as she blocked another hit, kicking out at him. She had been learning a little bit about her powers, not much. She was still so nervous. Mick came at her again, and she threw another punch that he caught and tugged her closer, getting her in a choke hold. She struggled to get out of it before slapping his arm. He let go as Leo walked over and she stumbled back, coughing. "Asshole."

"Mick and I have been working together a while. He knows what happens if you don't follow direction, but don't worry this isn't going to be a big heist. There isn't a lot of security and the cops rarely patrol around there. Its a good place to start." She nodded, still rubbing her throat. She had no problem starting small as long as Mick stopped teasing her the whole time. Mick was still grinning as he went to make sure the truck is ready and she could feel the urge to zap him but she contained it.

"Hey don't let him get to you. Are you ready?" Leo touched the small of her back as he walked past her to catch up with Mick. She nodded, following the boys. She got into the back of the van, as Mick got into the drivers side and Leo got in beside her. He smiled at her and brought out the blueprints again, going over them with her. The two of them had spent a lot more time together recently and she had noticed, it was nice that he was including her in his life but she was curious as too his reasoning. If he thought he had to make up for everything that had happened, she understood but it wasn't necessary. The whole situation was helping her move forward again with her life.

As they reached the building, she looked out of the front window. More or less it was completely dark, and the building looked rundown beyond repair. She got out of the van and walked over to where the fuse box would be and opened it. It seemed there wasn't going to much use for her powers in this place, the wiring had been done in my animals long ago.

"What is this place?"

"Its one of Central's older museums. Most everything has been moved out but there is suppose to be some decently priced artifacts left there. No guards, might be some alarm system but I doubt it from the looks of it. Normally we would do surveillance but it won't be necessary here. We go in, grab what we can and leave. Simple and easy. Don't get many chances like this." Leo looked over the fuse box before looking over at the building. Mick was already walking up to it and with a nudge the two of them followed.

"Why hit here now? Why not before?" She asked softly. Leo chuckles as they get to the front of the building and he looks around, finding one of the windows already broken and slides in. Mick nods for her to follow, he had no plans of going in with them. He had his gun at the ready, and was keeping an eye on the road in case anyone showed up. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she almost ran into Leo in the dark.

"There's a big gathering going on tonight, nearly everyone in the city is going to be there. Some new monument they have been planning for the local hero." The last part came out a scoff and Dyna raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean the Flash?" Leo nodded and turned on a flashlight. Dyna followed close by him as they looked through the museum. He was right, they had mostly cleared the place out. There were things here and there but he barely looked at them as he headed deeper in.

"The Flash and I don't see eye to eye. That's why we waited, he seems to always know where I am most of the time. This time he should be nice and busy...but we should still do this quickly. Just in case." Dyna paused in one of the rooms, there was a lot of junk spread around but this looked like what would have been a weapons exhibit/older jewelry. She couldn't help it, she just had to look around. The items here must have not been bought by anyone and some of them looked like they would have fetched a price. Leo leaned against the door frame and watched her, as she kneeled down and picked up a necklace. She had a good eye, that was exactly what they had come here looking for. He came up behind her before placing his hand gently on her shoulder and holding out a black velvet bag for her.

"Good eye, and here I thought you were raised a good girl." Dyna couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at him, as he grinned at her. She put the necklace in the bag before picking up a couple more and handing them to him before getting to her feet.

"I was also raised with a rich family, I know what's real and what's fake. I'm surprised this was left here..." She had never seen any museum just leave anything behind. Then she saw Mick come in and the grin on his face as he raised his hand. "You didn't!? This wasn't an easy heist, you made it one! Oh come on, why did you even need to bring me?" Mick couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her with her hands on her hips, scolding mostly him as she stomped over to him and when she turned to scold Snart, it was even more hilarious.

"For you. You wanted to be a part of this...and I wanted something easy for your first time. They really were moving stuff out when Mick came here and had some fun. Though I wasn't sure if anything survived but like I already mentioned, you have a good eye." Len threw the bag to Mick, who nodded and tucked it in his coat. Dyna glared at both of them, arms crossed over her chest before she paused. She felt the pull of an electric pulse, something she had never really dealt with before and she knew the power was out.

"I think someone is here." Her voice went soft and she felt Leo tense beside her before Mick and he shared a look, which she was completely lost on. Mick had already left the room before she could question anything, Leo's hand grabbed hers, leading her towards the back of the building. When they got there, he froze over the back windows and kicked the glass, shattering it. She didn't talk as he helped her out the window before pausing as she looked around, she didn't see anyone but Leo looked around like he knew someone was there. A brush of air, blew her hair back over her shoulder and the presence at her side was gone and she quickly turned to find him.

"Come on Snart. Did you really think I wouldn't know you were going to hit this place? I knew eventually you wouldn't be able to help yourselves." Dyna froze at the voice, that had Leo pinned on the ground. It was her first time seeing the Flash in person and honestly he didn't look like much compared to how people talked about him. Leo's eyes met her and he shook his head as she took a step forward. He knew what would happen if any of team Flash knew that she was a metahuman, she would go straight to the pipeline and he wasn't going to let that happen. His fingers managed to grab his gun which had been knocked out of his hand and he brought it up quickly, firing at empty air. Leo got to his feet quickly.

"Go."

"I am not leaving you here, he's going to arrest you." Dyna argued but he shook his head. Huffing she took off to where she had last seen Mick, hearing the charging up of his gun and the chill in the air. She made it around the building, seeing the van gone. Good so Mick had gotten away. She knew she could probably make it to the next safe house on foot but she stopped, still hearing the sounds of fighting behind her.

"He is going to kill me...or be very pissed, or both." She mumbled to herself before turning back and running back. She felt the charge of electricity go through her body, propelling her slightly faster. She had been practicing that, knowing her powers could make her movements faster but it would wear her out faster as well so she couldn't do it for long periods of time. She stopped, watching as the Flash had Leo by the wrists, knocking his cold gun out of his grip. She took the last step forward without thinking and hit the man in red from behind. It wasn't a light tap either and he hit the ground. Her electricity bouncing along his as he looked over at her. A kick to the head and Leo had him unconscious before coming over to her.

"I told you to leave." Yup he was pissed but Dyna just gave him a colder look back, arms crossed.

"Oh fucking shove it, Leonard. I wasn't going to leave you here. Now we should go befo-" Another rush of hair and she pulled Leo back, her instincts taking over and she moved to run. Her body had another plan and they...well she didn't have a good term for her. Her powers jumped in, charged her body and they appeared near the next closest area of high electrical pulsation. Which happened to be a park a couple miles away. Leo hit the ground first as she let go in surprise before her legs gave out and she landed on him. Her legs around his waist and her hands on his chest. His arms wrapped around, helping her to sit up as he did the same.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I." She felt breathless, it had felt wonderful. A pulling at her center that had given her a rush of energy. This was something she was definitely going to practice more when she had the chance. Her body still felt charged and she slowly got to her feet before holding out her hand to help him to his feet.

"We are going to talk about you not listening when we get back home...but for now, I told you, you would get a hang for your powers...Do you think you can get us home?" He wasn't as angry at her as he should be, he was more worried. He didn't want anyone to know about her or to come looking for her. He trusted Barry but he knew about the pipeline and he knew Barry would think he was helping her. She didn't need anyone's help, she just need to feel safe and that's what he was trying to do for her. Dyna held out her hand for him and he took and taking a deep breath she thought about home. She felt the rush and this time the landing was a little more steady and Mick jumped out of his skin, the beer he had in his hand hitting the ground.

"Fucking Christ Len!" Mick looked more red in the face than she had ever seen him and her laugh for once was a lot more carefree than normal. Leo shook his head smiling and still holding her hand lead her up the stairs to his room before shutting the door behind them.

"Don't ever do that again." His voice was low but she could hear the light tremble, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Dyna, if he had caught you...you don't understand anything about the Flash."

"I know that he captures Metahumans...I'm not stupid...I wouldn't have just strolled up and let him fucking catch me! Give me some credit Leonard. I thought that was the whole point of you training me, so I could hold my own. So let me fucking hold my own!"

"I don't need you coming to my rescue either, I had it handled!" His voice rose above hers and at any other time she would have backed down but she just wanted understand why he was so worried. It wasn't like his life would change without her.

"Had it handled?! That sure as hell isn't what it looked like!"

"I've fought with him plenty of times to know what I'm doing. You could have gotten hurt!"

"So?"

"So I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt!" Leo had her pushed up against the wall before she could process what he had said, and lips were rough against hers. She placed her hands on his arms returning the kiss before he pulled back. "Sorry...I-"

"Don't be." She pulled him into another kiss, softer this time. Her hands moving up his arms and wrapping around his neck. Everything turned more gently as his hands went to rest on her hips, every muscle in his body relaxing Dyna found she wasn't as nervous as she would have thought as she leaned more into the kiss, becoming more confident. Slowly he pulled back, smiling at the soft whine she gave.

"This wasn't how I planned to tell you."

"Oh?" She smiled leaning back against the wall, tilting her head and laughed softly. "How did you plan on telling me?" Leo found his breath go out of his chest when she gave him such a playful smile. She didn't realize just what she did to him and he leaned in, kissing her again, pulling her towards the bed. He sat down, pulling her into his lap. She straddled him, fingers brushing softly along his face. His fingers went into her hair, tugging gently as he ran his tongue softly across her bottom lip. She was hesitant but opened her mouth, letting him deepening the kiss. Both of them jumped at a clearing of a throat as Lisa stood by the bed with a smile on her face.

"I really hate to interrupt and I mean it truly but if you don't go help Mick, he's going to end up fencing your find to the wrong person." Leo nodded, kissing Dyna softly on her forehead before letting her get to her feet. Her face was a deep scarlet as she walked past Lisa.

"I'll come find you after I deal with Mick and his impatience." Dyna nodded at him, and headed into her room. The nervousness set in as she sat down on her bed and Lisa sat down next to her, giving her a heart attack.

"Calm down...stopping overthinking it. What are you worrying about now?" It was a playful tone and Dyna calmed down a little. She wasn't worried, not completely. She was mostly happy, the kissing felt wonderful but the rest? She was scared to tell him, she was still a virgin, and how he would react if she wasn't ready for that. "Earth to Dyna, talk to me." Lisa snapped her fingers in front of Dyna's face, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Sorry...I just don't want to be a disappointment because I'm...well you know."

"Because you have never been with anyone...just talk to him. He'll understand, my brother isn't going to push you into anything you aren't ready for...besides the two of you just kissed, not all men are pigs. Especially not Lenny." Lisa patted her leg before heading back to her own room. Dyna took the chance to lay down and relax herself, not even noticing how tired she was. Passing out cold, her last thought of Leonard leaving a smile on her lips.

*******

Len found Mick going through the jewelry with a look on his face. Mick was a hard cash kind of guy and this was out of his league. Len took over, patting his partner on his shoulder. He flipped through a set of contacts in one of the drawers, he knew a man with just the flair who would pay nicely for these. He went through the bag as he dialed the number and pulled out a set of earrings before putting them to the side. Dyna deserved a cut more than money, something nice as a first gift. Mick watched him and when Len finished his call, he eyed him.

"What?"

"You kissed her...don't even lie to me Len. I can see the look on your face." Mick knew every twitch and tell sign that Len had. The look on his face was more than just feeling pleased about the heist, this was a different look. Purer, something he had never seen on his face before. Leo rolled his eyes before locking the prize away and stuffing the earrings in his pocket.

"Maybe I did, what of it?" It was a dare and Mick didn't fall into it.

"Nothin' boss." Len patted him on the shoulder as he walked back and gave a friendlier smile. He hadn't meant to come off so cold. Mick had known him for a long time and he knew Mick didn't mean anything by what he had said.

"Tomorrow we'll get the money but tonight...um can you and Lisa maybe give us some alone time?" Leo knew more than anything that the mask he kept up, or tried to around Dyna was going to have to come down tonight. He was going to have to be honest if he wanted this to work and he did...he didn't want to lose her because he was afraid of himself. Mick nodded before Leo headed back up to Dyna's room and knocked on the door. She was fast asleep when he went in and he smiled softly as he went to sit on the bed next to her. He should have known her powers would have taken a lot out of her. So he waited for her to wake up, his fingers brushing gently through hair.


	8. Moving Forward

Dyna woke slowly at the feeling of warmth laying out beside her and the soft touch across her face and arms. She blinked, and smiled as she saw Leo, a smile on his face when he saw her wake up. She could feel the blush building its way up her face as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"I didn't want to wake you up but Mick and Lisa went out for the night so I thought maybe you would want to talk and figure out...where we stand." Dyna looked over at those words, her nerves on edge.

"Where did you want us to stand?"

"Dyna...I care about you, and I don't care about a lot of people, not like this. I just...I want you to know me before you fall for me because I don't want to break your heart." Leo made sure to take her hand when he saw her reaction, his fingers intertwining with her. Every word was the truth and it was hard but he didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want to get hurt either. "I want you to know me, not the way I let everyone see me but the real me."

"I do...you aren't that good at hiding and lying. I can see you." She smiled softly, taking him by surprise as she pulled him into a kiss. He leaned gently into her before she pushed at him lightly. "I do have something I want to talk with about." It was hard to pull himself back, she was so soft and he just wanted to stay against her forever, tasting her over and over. He didn't let go of her hand as he watched her face, she was biting at her bottom lip and he could tell she was finding it hard to phrase in her head.

"Hey just tell me. No need to candy coat it." The look he got, was one of indignation and slight amusement.

"Fine...I just...Can we take this slow? I've never been with anyone before, and I guess I'm just nervous." It all came out at once and Leo had to squeeze her hand to get her to breathe.

"Whatever you want, we'll take it slow. Just tell me what's okay and what's not." His voice was gentle as he leaned down to kiss her again and she relaxed into him as she let one of her legs slid between his. She could do this. The kiss was warm and her hands moved to push his jacket off and he she pushes him down on his back so he can rest against him. They spend the rest of the night like, just getting to know each other more. It was nice to hear Leo talk, she had gotten tidbits from him before but now she was getting everything and she was loving hearing him talk. They stayed this way until Lisa and Mick came back with some food. Chinese and Dyna could help perking up when she heard them come through the door and smelled the food. The carefree laugh Leo gave as she all but shot off the bed, was enough to make her feel special, because she had never heard him laugh like that before.

This was what she had been missing in her life till now. A family and more. Leo was more gentle than she would have ever imagined and sweeter but he was also a control freak. She knew this part, she had seen how he planned and how he got when something didn't follow that plan. It was what amused her about the relationship between him and Mick. They were polar opposites but they got along better than she would have thought. They trusted each other and she wanted them both to trust her that way. Leo did but Mick still gave her a weary look. After they ate Mick pulled her to the side, shaking off the look he got from his partner.

"I have just one question for you...how you answer depends on how this goes between us." It was a threat and she heard it loud and clear.

"Ask away."

"What do you want from this? From all of it?" It took Dyna by surprise and the words left her mouth before she could even think about it. She just answered and she could see him relax.

"I just want to be happy. I don't have any motive behind this, I just like him. A lot, I feel safe here and I have never been in a place where I felt safe before." Mick nodded before patting her on the shoulder, she knew it was enough and she hoped in the long run it would be. She headed to bed, walking with Leo before he pulled into a soft kiss.

"Don't let him intimidate you."

"He does but its okay. I know he meant no harm by it, he just wants to make sure I'm not going to hurt you." Mick wasn't open with anyone but she could read him like a book. He wore his feelings a lot clearer than she was sure he knew and more so than anyone else could read. She had learned how to read people and it was one of those skills that just was. No practice needed. She knew Mick would keep her safe as long as she did the same, he was the kind of man that didn't take betrayal well, neither did Leo.

"Are you? Going to hurt me?"

"No." Dyna gave him a smile, brushing her fingers gently along his face before pulling him down into a kiss before heading into her room as he went to his.

"Good." Was the last thing she heard before his bedroom door shut and she couldn't help but wonder if anyone besides his father had hurt him in the past. Someone had made him so closed off to others and she didn't believe that one man could do that sort of damage. She knew when he was ready, he would tell her and not before then.

*******

It had been weeks since Leonard had first kissed her and everything just felt better and better each day. He made her feel like she was walking on air and everything was perfect between them. They had argued a couple of times but it was easier to forgive him or apologize when she knew he was still there for her. She came more and more into her powers, she still wasn't quite experienced and a lot of the time she would knock the power out if she got too flustered. Which was happening nearly all the time around Leo, and both him and Lisa thought it was hilarious and spent most of their time with that goal in mind. But Mick wasn't too pleased by it and he was becoming more and more irritated every time it happened. Not so much by her powers as he was by the high sexual tension between her and his partner. Dyna didn't really notice or she tried not too. She loved Leo's hands on her and she loved putting her hand on him as much as she could. Which wasn't hard, he let her. No flinching away from touch like she had seen him do before, sometimes if she caught him by surprise she could feel him tense before realizing it was her and relaxing. She understood, he had a lot of pain in his life, so she didn't ever hold it against him. Leo was warmer than she would have thought by the touch of his hands and it was nice to trace over his skin, what she could get too. Dyna had still only seen him shirtless a couple of times, he told her he was waiting for that until they furthered everything. If he was going to open that part of up, he had to be sure that this was going to work. He had scars and tattoos, and they all had a story.

Honestly a few times she had thought about giving in and asking for more. She wasn't scared but she wanted it to be the right time. She just didn't know when the right time was. She didn't want to ask too early, if there was such a thing, she was the one who said she needed time but how much time was enough before it seemed stale or if this was too soon and it seemed like she was rushing. Dyna didn't want to ruin anything they had by asking for more and yes, she knew it was silly but she really didn't want to lose what she had with Leo. Mick and Lisa didn't so much agree with her, the two had talked it over and decided they needed to talk with Leo and Dyna in private and convince the two that they were being ridiculous and to just spend a day together and let it go where it was going to. Mick went and talked with Leo while Lisa went and talked to Dyna. It was hard to get the two apart without telling them what was going on but they managed it.

Mick had told Leo that he wanted to go over the plans for the heist they were going to do by the end of the week and Leo followed him. He didn't believe him, Mick always let him do the planning. He had never gotten involved before and there was no reason for him to now. When they got down there, Leo walked over to the table, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's this really about?" Leo watched as Mick locked the door and walked over to him. Mick had a look on his face, it was half concern and half frustration. "Is this about Dyna because that isn't any of your business Mick."

"It is, she's your girl and she lives with us...I just...I'm not one to give this advice and sure you aren't going to like it but...just fuck her for god's sake. You both all over each other! What's the fucking hold up!" If anything that was not what Leonard had been expecting, he expecting more hateful words about her but not this.

"Really Mick? You're giving me romance advice?" He couldn't help the soft laughter that followed his words before he shook his head. "You honestly think I don't want too...its not my call."

"No, its both of yours. You don't see the situation like Lisa and I do. You two are all over each other, and if you were really honest she is giving you all the signs that she wants to. You are being so blind!"

"I am not! Mick, this isn't any of your business! What I do with Dyna, is my own concern! And hers, I'm not going to push her into anything she's not ready for and of all the people, you are the worst to give me any kind of dating advice." He turned his back on his partner, clenching his fist against the edge of the table. Mick knew he was pushing him but he wasn't going to stop, if he didn't push him then nothing would happen and eventually she would give up. Mick may not like her like he does Leo and Lisa but she is part of this family now and he didn't want either of them pushing each other away.

"And you're so sure she isn't ready? Be honest..." Leo glared over his shoulder at his partner before sighing softly. "You can't. You are so afraid to lose her, but she loves you. It obvious and I know you feel the same. So push it, see where it goes."

"And just how am I suppose to do that?" Mick grinned when he Leo responded, and he knew he had him. Leo on the other hand was giving him a look at the grin. He couldn't believe he was taking dating advice from this man, Mick had never had a serious relationship unless you counted his love for fire. But other than that, it was mostly one night stands and bathroom romps. Mick was not one to look for anything long lasting but here he was trying to help Leo with his. It was probably going to be the nicest thing Mick could ever try to do and honestly Leo wasn't that much better in his own love life. So it couldn't hurt.

"Take her out, somewhere nice and instead of holding back, just let go and see where the night ends up. Trust me, you are going to be thanking us tomorrow." Leo heard the us, but he already figured if Mick was talking to him, then his sister was having girl talk with Dyna.

"Fine, but if this messes everything up...I am coming after you and Lisa." Mick shrugged his shoulders, the 'Cold' voice was starting to have a lessening affect over the years but he knew that Leo meant it, the man could be worse than cold hearted when the moment called for it. Mick didn't bother to say anything else as he left the room. Leo didn't look over to see if he was gone before looking through some of the contacts he had, he knew even he with a tongue of silver couldn't just eat anywhere. Not even with good money, he was a criminal and a lot of places weren't fond of that. But he knew a couple nice places, that weren't too picky about what business they had, and with a good donation he could have the place for just the two of them.

Dyna sat down on the couch across from Lisa, as the boys disappeared and she gave her friend a careful look. She knew the girl was plotting something, Lisa had no poker face.

"What?" Dyna tilted her head when Lisa was all but jumping in her seat with her legs curled up under her. She knew something was up and she was starting to feel more than just nervous.

"So, I have noticed some of the sexed up looks you have been giving my brother." And there it was and Dyna instantly knew what this was. It was a pep talk and Dyna groaned, scooting as far back into the couch cushions as she could manage. She had known this would be coming, Lisa had no boundaries when it came to the closest people in her life.

"I don't want to talk about this..."

"Yes you do, its good girl talk. Plus there is no one better to talk to about this...now be honest why haven't you slept with my brother?" Blunt and too the point, and Dyna felt her face light up as dark as the speedster's suit. Groaning even more, she buried her face in her hands.

"You aren't going to just let this go are you?" She mumbled, hoping maybe the girl would drop it and she could go back to figuring this out on her own. "I really don't want to have this conversation right now."

"Come on...just answer my question." Dyna peeked out from her fingers and was very tempted to just zap to her room. But with a sigh, she gave in. She knew Lisa well enough to know she wasn't going to leave this alone until she got her answered.

"I don't know...I...want to. But I don't want to rush anything, and what if he doesn't want this."

"Uh-huh...well two things. One there is no such thing as rushing if you are ready for this and number two its pretty obvious that you both want this. If you didn't, your hands wouldn't be all over each other. You don't have to make a big announcement out of it...just let him know. Put his hands places you wouldn't normally, all he needs is a good hint. Once he gets the hint, it will all just go from there." Lisa sounded so sure of herself and Dyna was falling into it. She nodded slowly then it dawned on her.

"Mick is telling Leo basically the same thing isn't he?...seriously the two of you are in on this together?" Lisa shrugged, knowing there was no fooling her.

"We are, and you need to come pick out some clothes for your date, which knowing Mick, he will have convinced by brother its a good idea. Because it is a good idea, the two of you have never been on a date and a date is an excellent idea for not only the two of you to get to know each other even more than you have been but it is also good for setting the mood. Mick and I will be out of the house, so you two can have some fun." Lisa pulled Dyna to her feet and up to her room as Mick was coming out of the other room. He noticed the girls heading upstairs and smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen.

Once in Dyna's room, Lisa began going through her closest looking for the best thing for her to wear. Dyna watched her before deciding she might as well take a shower, Lisa was going to make sure she went through with this and a date did sound nice. It would be her first one and even if she complained to Lisa about the idea of it, she was a little bit excited. She finished her shower, coming out in her towel, to see that Lisa had brought some of her own clothes into the room and was debating between a couple of outfits. She had put it down to at least 3, one was a long red dress that Dyna immediately shook her head and vocally told Lisa no. The other two were both short length, one the blue she had worn once before and the other was a solid black with no back to it and barely any straps.

"That one will work." She went to point out the blue but changed her mind, Lisa had mentioned a hint would push things in the right direction and the black dress would do that for her. The grin Lisa had as Dyna put the dress on was enough to make her almost regret this decision.

Leonard knocked on Dyna's door, he had gotten the reservations and had decided to pull out one of the suits he kept in the back of his closet. He wasn't surprised with Lisa opened the door, Mick had told him she and Dyna were up here together.

"She is getting ready, but she is dressed if you want to come in." Lisa slipped out of the room and Leo caught the grin on her face as she walked past him. Shaking his head, he came in to see Dyna sitting on the bathroom sink lipstick in hand. He leaned against the door, watching her before she noticed and turned to look at him. Dyna for her credit had gotten used to him doing this and she only jumped slightly before smiling at him.

"You could have said something." She slid down to the floor, heels clicking on the tile and he held out his hand for her.

"I could have but I wanted a little time to watch you. You are so beautiful...and I am guessing that Lisa told you about our date?" He came up to her and kissed her softly before pulling back, hands on her hips. "So not a surprise but you don't seem to mind too much."

"I don't...it'll be nice to have a night all to ourselves." She brushes her fingers along his suit. "You look good, I like seeing you dressed up. Are you ready to go?" She chewed at her bottom lip with that smile and Leo just wanted nothing more than to just keep her here. In his arms, with those lips against his but she did deserve to have a night off. A night with just him, alone.

"I have something for you first, I've been trying to find the right moment to give them to you." Leo pulled the earrings out of his pocket and placed them in her hand and she smiled softly. She goes back to the bathroom to look in the mirror and puts them on. They are simple silver studded earrings but she likes them. She hadn't worn earrings in such a long time and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed it. Grabbing his hand, she pulls him into another kiss. At this rate, they weren't getting out of the house.

"Thank you, I love them."

"I'm glad, come on I don't want to go out too late." Leo's hand brushed down along her arm and took her hand, leading her outside. She thought for a second they might be going on his bike but saw a car was parked out front. She didn't worry about how he had rented a car, and a driver apparently. It was nice, she got in and Leo slid in next to her.

"So where are we going? Or is it a surprise? Because this is feeling like a very fancy night and I'm nervous I might not have enough layers on." Dyna chuckled nervously, brushing her hair back behind her ear. She shivered slightly as if her body was reminding her, that yes she had chosen the slutty dress over the pretty one and she found his arm around her. For someone they called Captain Cold he was a lot warmer than that. She loved the warmth that came off of him, and she relaxed. She knew she was suppose to just enjoy tonight and let it go where ever without pushing or shying away like she had been but it was still hard. They both were damaged and she didn't want to get them into something unless they were both ready, and she couldn't figure out if she completely was or not.

"You look beautiful." Sexy, gorgeous, thrilling. He had a whole list of words that popped to mind when he looked at her and that was just the top. Leo had never seen her in something so revealing and he knew Lisa had picked it out but still she did look beautiful, and he would have thought so about anything she was wearing.

"Thank you...again." Another nervous laugh as the car stopped and the door opened. Dyna let Leo help her out and she looked over at the small restaurant. She didn't see anyone else inside and she had a feeling Len had made sure they would be the only ones there. Taking his hand, she followed him inside. The place was so small and cute and she instantly loved it. Sitting at one of the tables, she looked through the menu after ordering water, and Leo ordered them some wine as well. White wine, and she wasn't going to tell him no. After all, it meant a lot that he was trying to be romantic, even if she didn't need it. She liked him being just as he was but this was nice too. Her mind still rang through with Lisa's words to let things happen. She wasn't good at that, she wasn't good at not being in control and planning it all out. She hated when things caught her off guard, it shut her down. She had spent months in a situation out of her control and she wanted no more of that. But she didn't want to hesitate and mess things up, just because she freaked herself out with the possibility of the unknown. Her mind was already spinning over what to do, and how not to fuck things up. This was her first anything and she didn't want to lose it. Not now. So instead of letting her mind wind tighter and tighter around these thoughts and bring her anxiety, she focused on the menu. All of it looked delicious and they had a little bit of everything. Mexican, Italian, Indian and more things that she was more familiar with. 

She glanced up from the menu when the waiter brought the wine over and she picked something from the menu (it all looked delicious and if she didn't pick then she would never decide) and put her menu down and her hands slid down to her lap. Leonard ordered something in Italian, though she couldn't be sure. That was a language she didn't know very much of, but it didn't surprise her at all that he did. She reached her hand up to play with the glass of wine when his attention turned to her. She didn't drink from it, but she made it seem like she would. She knew how to act when she didn't like something and after all that he had done and was doing for her, she wasn't going to make it seem like she disliked something so little and unimportant. 

"You look very beautiful and while I know this was set up by Lisa and Mick, I am glad that we are doing this." His fingers tapped lightly on the table and she had seen him do it before when he was going over something in his mind, and she was curious and worried about what it was. "Dyna I know my sister says things and she pushes and she really means the best but this doesn't have to more than what you want. I know...this is a first for me to. A relationship that means something and isn't just to get information for a heist or the such like that. You mean a lot to me, more than I have ever thought anyone but my sister and Mick would. You don't have to rush through anything with me." He paused when the waiter came with the food and Dyna glanced down at the table. Her fingers were grasping at the material of her dress, and she didn't even realize she was biting at her bottom lip until she tasted the sharp tang of blood. She unclenched her fingers and smoothed down her dress before she looked back at him, licking at the blood before he could notice. 

"I don't know what I want from tonight. I know that I do want more, but at the same time....Normally I have a plan for everything. I'm happy with you, but I'm scared. I've never had anything like this, I've always avoided it because I was told that I wasn't good enough for anyone. That I was too different. And that was before being a meta, and now...I just don't want to mess anything up but I suck at just letting things go and letting it happen...I'm..I'm sorry." She started twisting anything between her fingers she could reach and she hadn't even reached for her food yet. Her mind wasn't focused enough for that and when got nervous and such, she found it hard to want to eat. Leonard's eyes flicked down to her hands before he shifted his chair closer to hers and lightly placed his hand on top of hers. Not forceful to stop her, but just enough that it drew her attention to him.

"If you aren't ready then this won't be anything more than dinner. Its your choice, you aren't going to lose me because you aren't ready yet. We can just let it play out and if you feel comfortable with more then we do more. If not then we can watch a movie and go to bed. No strings, nothing more than what you are ready for. Trust me?" He asked it softly and she felt ridiculous for worrying in the first place. With a soft smile, Dyna nodded. 

"Of course I do, I have no reason not to...thank you." Dyna leaned into him when she felt his lips brush her temple before he moved a little back. Not completely to where his seat had been before but enough to give her some room. Her nerves were still there, she doubted they would go away, every moment with him was new for her and scary. But good scary. She tried hard not to linger on the what if, or anything that could happen later and she just focused on the food. It was delicious, this place was amazing and she was going to try to come in the future. It didn't have to be a date to enjoy something so good. But he was glad that he had done all this, it was nice to experience it every once and a while though she didn't need it all the time. Just once would be fine. She was happy just with him, and she wasn't much for going out all the time. They ate in comfortable silence compared to earlier as her nerves slowly dissipated and she just enjoyed being with him. The rest of the night went by easily, as they finished eating, shared a dessert and headed back to the safe house. She leaned her head against Leo's shoulder as he drove, a small smile on her lips. Watching through the windshield as the lights of the city came past the car. It was nice, and she didn't fight relaxing and letting her eyes close until she felt the car come to a stop.


End file.
